Power Ranger Protection Force
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Part of the Ranger Family series. Power Rangers are disappearing and Olivia teams up with her cousins to save the day and become the Power Ranger Protection Force.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Part One

**A/N: Here it is the first chapter of Protection Force.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did.**

 **Hint: Let's Go Fly A Car**

…

Chapter One: The Beginning Part 1: Vacation Gone Wrong:

" _This just in," the news reporter on the tv announced, "Mack and Rose Hartford were reported missing from their home in San Angeles, the Hartfords are best known for their involvement with their involvement with the power ranger team Operation Overdrive."_

Tommy clicked the television off, rubbing his head, this was the twelveth disappearance this month, and he didn't like how all of them were power rangers, he had a feeling that that was a key part of their disappearances.

He glanced around the living room, looking at the photos of his six children smiling down at him. He smiled as he took down the picture of his oldest son, Robby. The sixteen-year-old looked happy in the picture, brown eyes sparkling. He was glad that they had decided to fight for his custody even though they had found out they were expecting twins.

He sat down the picture of Robby and picked up a picture of fifteen-year-old Olivia, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she smiled at the camera. Beautiful Olivia, so full of life and laughter just like when they first met her ten years ago in Kim's dingy old apartment.

Next came David Thomas, or Davey as he was called, dark brown hair and brown eyes sparkling as he laughs at the camera. At nine years of age he promises to be tall and strong like his father, and his twin sister AnneMarie Trinity, or Annie, while Davey was a miniature of his father, Annie was a mini Kim, both in personality and looks.

The last two were identical girls named Skyla and Samantha, their caramel colored hair and their deep brown eyes made Tommy think that they were the cutest four-year-olds in the world, of course, he was biased. They hadn't planned to have them, but when they came Tommy couldn't imagine life without them.

Finally, he came to the last photo on the shelf, a picture of him and his wife of ten years, Kimberly Oliver. They were happy in the photo. He couldn't imagine life without his children, but he could imagine life without the love of his life. Downright miserable. That was how life had been for ten years before they had reconnected.

"Lost in your own world, Dr. O.?" a voice filtered from behind him, he turned around to smile at the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Yeah, I'm worried about the children, two more power rangers have disappeared, and I just don't know what I will do without them. My life was empty and meaningless before you came into my life."

Kim leaned into her husband, "We need to do something. If this is what we think it is, we can't let them take you," she peered up into his eyes, "You are by far the best power ranger that ever wielded the power."

"Yes, I know that, but we don't know why or how these kidnappings are happening. We don't even know who."

"If they are anything like any of the other ones we faced they will let themselves be known before long."

"And we will be ready to strike with our own army of rangers, just like when the Armada showed up a few years ago."

…

Olivia was in her room writing in her diary when there was a knock on her door, "It's open." She called out.

Her parents entered, "Olivia we need to talk." Tommy started.

"You know how rangers are disappearing?" Kim asked. Olivia nodded her head, she has always been aware of the inner world of the power rangers, "Well, your father and I decided that it would be best to keep a low profile for a while, go into hiding until whoever is responsible comes out of the shadows."

"Why?" Olivia demanded.

Tommy sighed, "You know that I am the best ranger there is, I'm not saying that to be prideful or anything I'm saying that because it is a known fact."

"We need you and Robby to take care of the younger ones, especially Skyla and Samantha, They won't understand why we left, but don't worry, we will come back."

With that Kim removed a pink necklace shaped like a crane and handed it to Olivia, who protested, "No Mom, Robby and I worked hard to buy that necklace for you, I can't take it."

Kim shook her head, "The love in this necklace is strong, it will protect you from certain evils."

"Promise us you will be strong." Tommy pleaded.

"I will do anything to protect my family."

…

Robby stared at his parents, "You'll get Aunt Tanya and the others back right?" he asked when his parents told them their plan of going into hiding.

"We don't know Robby," Kim sighed, she hates not knowing what she was up against, Zordon had made sure that all of his rangers knew what they were fighting.

"You will come back, though right?" Robby asked sounding like a little boy and not someone with their own driver's license.

Tommy pulled something green out of his pocket causing Kim to gasp, "Tommy, where did you get that."

"I dug it out of the ruins of the old command center," he explained to Kim before turning to Robby, "This is my old Dragon Dagger, you play it like a trumpet, if anything bad happens and you need back up fast, play the song I taught you on this and my old zord will come help you."

Robby nodded, "Okay, I can do this."

…Two days later Angel Grove Park…

Fourteen-year-old Cory Cranston came running up to his cousins, his twin sister following right behind him, "You guys will never guess what Dad just gave us!" he exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he skidded to a stop.

Zoey Scott looked at him before guessing, "His old overall collection?"

Cory glanced down at the old faded overalls that he was wearing, "Very funny Zoey, he gave us the RADBUG, can you imagine. He gave us his Flying Car!"

Olivia groaned, "Can you say that any louder, I'm sure news reporters in China didn't hear that your dad has a flying car."

Katy leaned forward, "He gave us his old flying car, but we can't drive yet, but since Robby can I was thinking maybe we can go for a spin."

Olivia frowned, "isn't there a rule against using power ranger gadgets for none power ranger problems. Dad is always yelling at Conner for that."

"Yeah but your dad isn't here, now is he?" Katy challenged, causing Olivia to take a step back.

"You are starting to sound like Uncle Zack and Uncle Rocky," she said doubtfully, "and Dad told me to be careful about what they tell you to do."

"Stop being a stick in the mud this will be great." Zoey insisted.

"Yeah," Katy shouted, before bursting into song, "Let's go fly a car, up in the stratosphere, up where the sky is clear, let's go fly a car!"

Robby leaned into Olivia to whisper into her ear, "Someone's been spending to much time with Uncle Zack."

"Mom was right, he really is a bad influence," Olivia muttered.

"so what do we do?"

"Join them of course, I want to be in a flying car," Olivia insisted.

Robby shook his head; he had a funny feeling that this was going to end badly.

…

Robby tried to start the car but it wouldn't start, "Great I think we are out of gas and we are miles from any roads, let alone a gas station, I told you guys that flying the car was a bad idea."

"Oh Stop whining Robby," Olivia snapped, "Nobody got hurt."

Zoey shook her head, "But we still have to walk a very long way to get to a gas station."

Cory wasn't listening, he thought he had found a solution to their situation, "Maybe we can ask them for help?" he suggested, pointing to a large lodge of some sort that was about two hundred yards away.

Olivia frowned, "Ask who for help, there's no one here but us."

Zoey squinted her eyes against the glaring sun, "No, Cory's right there's a house over there." She said pointing in the same direction as Cory.

Olivia stared, squinting her eyes as well, all she saw was rock, "I don't see anything," she complained.

Katy stepped forward staring at the large building, "What do you mean you can't see anything, that house is bigger than my dad's lab."

Robby glanced at his sister, he couldn't see anything either, can you see a mirage in the mountain? "I don't see anything either." He said carefully.

"The two of you need glasses worst than Cory does then," Katy snapped as she raced her one cousin and twin brother to the giant house in the middle of nowhere, forcing Robby and Olivia to have to catch up.

Five minutes later Olivia was blinking in shock at the huge house in front of her, a house that wasn't there a second ago, where had it come from. They could still see the RADBUG so it wasn't hidden from view from where they had been at.

Just then a robot came out of the front door.

Cory took an immediate interest, "A fully functional android, how interesting."

"Ay-Yi-Yi, Billy, don't you recognize me?" the robot asked.

Cory stared at him bewildered, "I'm not Billy, I'm his son, Cory."

Alpha five, because who else could it be, froze for a moment, before turning to Katy, "You must be Katherine's daughter then, not Kat."

Katy nodded her head, "I'm Cory's twin sister, Katy."

Olivia stepped forward, remembering all of the stories her parents use to tell them, "You're Alpha Five aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am, how do you know that?"

Robby stepped forward as well, "Our parents spoke highly of you."

"Ay-Yi-Yi, are you all children of power rangers?"

Olivia nodded her head, "Robby and I are the children of Dr. Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Anne Hart Oliver."

"Kim and Tommy married, oh happy day!" Alpha cried out.

Zoey stepped forward, staring at this robot that was part of every bedtime story her mother used to tell her, "I'm Zoey Scott, daughter of Trini and Jason Scott."

Just then a beautiful lady with flowing blonde hair and a beautiful dress appeared in the doorway, "Don't be rude Alpha, invite our guests in."

…

 **A/N: To be continued, I bet you can guess what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning part two

**Hint: A New Generation of Rangers**

Protection Force Chapter Two: The adventure begins:

…

Tommy and Kim pulled their hoods up far enough to cover their faces. Their mission at the moment was to get in contact with every last Power Ranger; hopefully, someone would know what was going on.

"I don't like this, Beautiful, I feel like I'm running away."

Kim snorted, "I wish I could run," she glared at her bad leg, which had been severely damaged in a car accident soon after she had left her power ranger team. Billy had created a potion that had healed it to the point that she no longer had to rely on her cane to walk, but running was one of those things that she still couldn't do.

"If you have to you can still fight," Tommy told her, lifting her chin so that their eyes met, "and you will never fight alone, I will always be right next to you."

Kim shook her head, "No you won't, everyone who knows anything about us Rangers knows that if you are captured, it's game over. That's the whole purpose we are here, doing this, to make sure you don't get captured."

"Come on, cheer up, we're almost at the Shiba House, and we need to talk to Jaden about what is going on, the more Rangers we get into hiding the better chance of success we will have in the end," Tommy stated, smiling at his wife.

"I just wish I knew if the kids were safe," Kim sighed.

…

Robby followed the little robot into the large house in the middle of nowhere, what had his sister got him into this time?

"No offense, but who are you?" Olivia demanded, staring the woman down, was she responsible for the disappearances.

"I am Zelda, the granddaughter of Zordon," the woman explained.

"Zordon," Cory exclaimed.

"The one that gave our parents their powers?" Katy demanded.

"But how," Zoey insisted, "He was just a floating head."

Zelda shot them all a look, "My grandfather was never just a floating head you know."

Robby cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about that, ma'am."

However, before Zelda could respond, Olivia asked, "Do you know why former power rangers are disappearing?"

Zelda nodded her head, pushing a button that caused a large screen tv to appear on the wall, a picture of a woman dressed in black with bright red hair on it, "This is Zillah Callarook, she is the one responsible for the disappearances, she has a plan to take over the world, but she fears that the power rangers will stop her."

"Trust me, with my dad out there, they will," Olivia stated.

Zelda nodded, "She has a machine that takes the fears and phobias of humans and turns them into monsters, and she plans to use the power rangers to recreate the villains that they fought, flooding the earth with monsters."

Zoey clamped her lips together before asking, "Is there any way we can help?"

Zelda nodded, pushing a button that revealed five glowing crystals, "These are called morphin' crystals, they can give you the power to turn you into Power Rangers, they are hidden in the nearby mountain range, but they can only be taken by those with pure intent.

…

Olivia shook her head as Katy sang, "Let's go fly a car and send it crashing, into the mountainside, no road at all in sight, let's go crash a car!"

Robby wasn't impressed, "Katy, can you stop singing please, it's hard enough flying the car without you singing about us crashing."

Cory nodded his head as well, "Please Sis, we are on a very important mission."

Before Katy could protest, or start singing another song, Zoey shouted, "There, that's the landmark where Zelda said the first Crystal was hidden."

Soon the five of them climbed out of the RADBUG, looking around the mountainous terrain. Cory pulled out a handheld device that Alpha had given them before filling the car with gas. It would lead them to the Morphing Crystals.

He frowned as he looked at the screen which showed several different color dots scattered across it. The green dot was flashing with an arrow pointing to the right. The teens headed in that direction.

Soon they were standing in front of a cave opening, Cory checked his instrument, "The first Crystal is in here, somewhere."

The others nodded their heads as they quickly turned the flashlights on their phones on.

…

Zillah had decided to set up base on the moon, after all, why waste time building a place to keep her prisoner when the moon palace had been sitting empty since Zordon's death at the least. She was in the process of tracking down Tommy Oliver, he could very well ruin everything. He was the best of the best and had probably realized that she was targeting former rangers, which means that he would tell other rangers to be on their guards.

She hadn't expected that the rangers children would cause trouble, but there they were trying to get the Morphing Crystals. She had to stop them, one way or another. "Silverdar!" she shouted, she sounded angry.

A silver monkey came running in, "Yes my Queen," he said with a bow.

"Take an army of Skeletons and stop those Pesky Teens from getting those Morphing Crystals!" Zillah screeched, "And locate the Olivers if they start raising a power ranger army before I can get my monster army ready my whole plan would be ruined."

The monkey bowed low, "Yes my queen."

…

Robby was in the lead as they came to a place where the tunnel divided into three separate paths, he paused looking down each tunnel, "Which way now?" he asked.

Cory looked at the handheld device in his hand, "The Mineral Composition of the walls of this cavern makes it near futile to detect the energy signal of the Morphing Crystal. I suggest that we separate into smaller groups and investigate the passageways at the same time."

Olivia, Robby, and Zoey looked at each other in confusion as Katy burst out laughing, "You sounded like Dad when you said that."

Olivia groaned, "We know he sounded like Uncle Billy, but what did he mean?"

Katy smiled, "He said that he can't get a reading on the Morphing Crystal so we should split up and look for it."

Cory and Katy chose the left path while Zoey took the middle and Robby and Olivia took the right. However, before they could split up a silver monkey dude and twenty skeletons appeared out of nowhere and started to attack.

It was hard to maneuver in the confined space and the monkey dude was armed with some sort of sword that shot lightning. Olivia would have been hit if she hadn't dropped into a split, kicking two of the skeletons out of her way, and tucked her upper body against her leg, causing the blast to hit the wall behind her, sending down a shower of dirt and rock.

"Show off," Robby protested as he pulled a skull off one of the skeletons and used it as a bowling ball to knock some others over.

"Hey," Olivia snapped back, knocking over several skeletons with a Pirouette, "If you got it, strut it."

"Be careful," Cory cried out as he dodged a skeleton, "this cavern is quickly losing its structural integrity."

"The cave is about to cave in!" Katy shouted right as large piles of dirt and rock started to fall.

…

Kim and Tommy were leaving the Shiba House when a Silver Monkey shows up. Tommy took a protective step in front of Kim before demanding, "Who are you some sort of Silver Goldar?"

The monkey laughed, "I'm his twin Brother, Silverdar, and I am here to stop you."

Tommy crouched down into a fight position, "I'll like to see you try."

"Tommy watch out!" Kim shouted, pushing Tommy out of the way as Silverdar threw a fist full of dust at them. A cloud of smoke filled the air and when it settled a falcon and a crane was where Tommy and Kim had been a second ago.

"Fly Kim!" the falcon called out to the Crane.

"Not without you," the crane insisted.

"Go Beautiful, I'm right behind you." the falcon shouted, urging the crane to take flight.

Silverdar gasped as the two birds took off, his mistress wasn't going to like this one bit.

…

Robby opened his eyes and gasped, he had survived. He scrambled to his feet, looking around for signs of his sister and cousins. There wasn't any sign. He frowned, were they all buried in the rubble?

He walked over to where the pile of rubble blocked the entrance, through it he thought he heard Katy singing, "Robby, Robby-doo, where are you? We have some work to do now."

He smiled, Katy could drive him crazy but at times like this, he was glad that she could be so loud at times, "I'm here!" He yelled, pounding on the rocks.

"Robby, are you hurt?" Olivia demanded, Robby could easily imagine her pushing her way through their cousins to get to the pile of rubble.

"No I don't think so," Robby stated, looking around him, suddenly a green glow coming from farther down the tunnel caught his eye, "I think I see the Crystal. Hold tight I'm going to get it."

Robby hurried away, down the tunnel, he had to find that Crystal it was the only way. Soon he came to an opening with the sun shining through a hole in the roof of the cave, in its light a green crystal was half hidden in a stalagmite, farther on Robby could see an opening only half blocked with rubble. All he had to do was pull out the crystal and climb out of the cave.

He went to the stalagmite and frowned, how was he suppose to pull out the crystal? He gritted his teeth, his parents never gave up just because they didn't know how to do something, they kept trying until they found something that worked.

He grasped the crystal and pulled, he was expecting it to take some effort, but it pulled out easily, causing him to tumble backward. He righted himself and looked at the crystal, it was surrounding him in a green glow. He found it a little unnerving, to say the least.

He scrambled up the pile of rocks through the opening, he needed to get to the others.

The cave entrance was completely blocked. Robby sighed, it would take forever for him to dig through the rubble. Something pressed against his back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his father's Dragon Dagger, his father had said, _"if_ _anything bad happens and you need back up fast, play the song I taught you on this and my old zord will come help you."_

He raised the flute up to his mouth and played the tune that he had heard his father hum many of times in the past. In the distance, he heard the roar of the dragon zord emerging from the water.

…

 **A/N: To Be Continued, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning part Three

Protection Force Chapter Three the Beginning Part Three: Powers and Hidden Treasure.

Previously on Power Ranger Protection Force:

 _The cave entrance was completely blocked. Robby sighed, it would take forever for him to dig through the rubble. Something pressed against his back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his father's Dragon Dagger, his father had said, "if anything bad happens and you need back up fast, play the song I taught you on this and my old zord will come help you."_

 _He raised the flute up to his mouth and played the tune that he had heard his father hum many of times in the past. In the distance, he heard the roar of the dragon zord emerging from the water._

…

Olivia was about ready to strangle Katy, don't get her wrong, she loved her cousin, but she was tired of her singing, "Plunk plunk plunk, little rocks are falling."

"Katy please stop," Cory snapped, glaring at his twin sister, "You're driving us all crazy here."

Katy fall silent, "Sorry, Cory."

Olivia stood up, "I'm sure Robby will find a way to rescue us."

…

Robby smiled as his father's old zord use its drill to open up the entrance to the cave. It had done it in a matter of seconds something that would have taken him hours.

"Great, thank you, I should be able to get to Olivia and the others now," Robby stated, before running into the cave as DragonZord gave a final roar and disappeared into the depths, unable to fit inside the cave.

Robby hurried down the tunnel to where his sister and cousins were trapped behind a pile of rubble. He frowned, yelling out, "Olivia, Cory, Zoey, Katy, I'm here, I'm going to get you out, just sit tight!"

A low rumble sound caused Robby to look up, a large boulder was falling right on top of him. He screamed, throwing his hands up in an attempt to stop the boulder from crushing him. He felt him catch the rock in his hands. Shockingly, it wasn't heavy at all, in fact, it was quite light. He smiled, Dad had told him that some power sources gave the bearer special powers, and it looked like he got super strength.

"Stand back away from the rubble, I'm going to bust my way through," With that Robby pulled back his fist and punched the rubble with all his might, as if that pile of rubble had offended him in some way.

Olivia watched as the wall of rubble crumbled away. As the dust settled she saw her older brother standing there, holding a green crystal, "One down, four to go."

Olivia nodded her head, "Move out guys, it's obvious that Zillah is trying to prevent us from following in our parent's footsteps."

…

Cory glanced at the handheld tracking device, checking his bearings, the reading was still the same, "According to this," he looked up at his cousins and sister, "The next crystal is somewhere up there," with that he pointed to a sheer rock wall in front of them.

Zoey paled, "Dead Men Cliff, are you insane! I'm not going anywhere near that place!" she turned to Olivia and said in a half whisper, "My mom died here."

Olivia wrapped an arm around Zoey's shoulders, "I know, but it's going to be alright."

Cory looked around the gathering twilight, "It's starting to get dark, we better hurry."

Robby grinned, "What's the matter Cory, don't you want to see if the rumors are true?"

Katy was examining the rock wall, ignoring Robby as he reminded the others of this place bloody past. Over a century ago, when Angel Grove was a new town during the California Gold Rush. A couple of bandits robbed the bank. While being chased by the Sheriff and his men they ran straight off the cliff to their deaths. It was rumored that on the night of the full moon the bandits return to the cliff to look for the loot they had hidden away before their untimely death.

Due to the fact that the stolen items never were recovered, this spot was atrocious for treasure hunters. If there was a powerful crystal it wouldn't be at the top of the cliff, if it was it would have been discovered years ago, which means only one thing. It was hidden on the rock face, "There, on the ledge, I bet that's where the crystal is."

Everyone looked up at the ledge halfway up the cliff, it was a large ledge and several people died trying to climb up to it without any proper equipment.

"I can do it," Katy stated, "I'm the best climber at school, it should be easy."

…

Everyone watched as Katy scaled the cliff with baited breaths, more experienced rock climbers than Katy had been injured on this cliff, and they had had the proper equipment. There was a collective sigh of relief as she arrived at the ledge.

"There's some sort of crevice up here!" she called down before disappearing into the crevice.

Katy gasped as she entered the cave, this must have been those bandits from the story secret hideout, there was a trunk full of gold and other items that obviously were stolen. Katy, however, ignored the gold, her mind was focused on the pink crystal that was glowing mere feet from her. She quickly grabbed it, feeling a rush of energy spread up through her arm and throughout her body.

She ran outside, "I got the crystal!" she called down to her friends.

"Great," Olivia shouted back up, "But how do you come down!"

"I don't know, but I feel funny like I did at that simulator Dad took us to last year, the one that let you experience what walking on the moon would fill like with the lesser gravity. I feel like I can touch the clouds if I jump!" with that Katy jumped up twenty feet to the ridge above before jumping down a hundred and fifty-two feet to the ground below where the others were waiting for her.

Cory lifted the handheld device up, "I'm picking up two more crystal signals, but I can't figure out where they are coming from."

Zoey walked deeper into the woods, "Let's keep going, I don't want to stay out all night, maybe we'll get a better signal if we keep going."

It wasn't far into the woods did Zoey stumble across a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. She carefully scooped it up and placed it back in the nest. As she was about to step back down from the tree a yellow glow caught her eye, she reached out and grabbed the yellow Morphing Crystal. As the tingling feeling faded away, the mother bird flew up and said, "Thank you for helping my baby."

Zoey just looked at the bird and let out a horrified scream, "The bird can talk!"

The others looked at her in confusion, the bird wasn't talking, but it was chirping. Robby noticed the crystal in her hand, "Zoey, you can understand animals, that's your special powers."

The bird looked at Zoey in wonder, "If you're looking for another crystal, the person who hid that crystal in my tree did something to the tree over there."

"Look for a clue over in that tree!" Zoey shouted, pointing to the tree that the bird had shown her.

Cory laid down flat on his belly and read the inscription etched into the bark, "I have two legs, but they only touch the ground while I'm at rest. What am I?"

Cory sat up, puzzled, thinking for a moment, "a wheelbarrow, I bet we can find one at the White Stranger's old homestead, we're close to there."

The cousins raced each other until they reached the old run down abandoned homestead of Robby and Olivia's mysterious ancestor. Cory raced over to the old rusty wheelbarrow and read another clue, "What moves across the land but never has to steer? It has delivered our goods year after year. What is it?"

Cory didn't even stop to think, he burst out running through the forest until he came upon an old train track that was used to transport supplies to the mines during the gold rush. There he found another riddle, "I have no mouth but I always babble, I have no legs, yet I constantly run. What am I?"

By the time the others caught up with him, he was in the middle of the creek holding the blue crystal, "This is so amazing, it's like I'm using binoculars but I'm not. I can see where we parked the RADBUG from here."

Just then Katy's cell phone went off, she quickly put it on speaker, "So what's the sitch?"

"I am afraid that I don't know what you are talking about Katiana?" Zelda stated as Cory chocked back a laugh.

"Shut up Cornelius." Katy snapped before answering Zelda, "It means situation. What's the Situation, that's what the hero in my one show is always saying."

"The Sitch, as you so casually called it, Katiana, is that a monster is attacking the Mighty Z Dojo here in Angel Grove."

Zoey's face paled, "That's the dojo that Dad and Uncle Adam own, and Zillah already captured Tanya if she captures Adam as well what will happen to Summer?"

Everyone there knew that she was really asking what would happen to her if her father was captured.

Olivia straighten up, she learned from watching her father through the years that the best thing to do in a crisis was to remain calm, "We're going to stop them before they take any more rangers. They are attacking in broad daylight now, which means they're scared. They want us to abandon our search for the crystals."

"We can't just let them capture Dad and Uncle Adam!" Zoey protested.

"We weren't," Olivia stated, "The four of you are going in to stop the monster while I find the last Crystal. I'll join you as soon as I can."

…

Robby, Zoey, Katy, and Cory were teleported to the scene of the fight a monster with a face on its skirt was causing people to run around in fear. Robby stepped forward, he was the oldest and though he preferred it when Olivia took charge she wasn't there and they couldn't morph until all five crystals were united. Which only meant one thing, they had to try to stop them without morphing.

"Stop right there monster," Robby called out, feeling his body tense and the adrenaline start to pump through him, he was ready for the fight.

The monster however just laughed, "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do when Queen Zillah ordered me to capture the owners of this dump."

Robby wasn't sure how he knew what to say but he said it, "We are the Protection Force, the descendants of the Mighty Power Rangers, we will Protect this planet from the likes of Queen Zillah."

With that, the monster charged at Robby who simply picked it up and threw it into Katy, who jumped out of the way.

…

Olivia was scared, she was from a large family, she had five siblings, one of them only six months older than herself. She had never been truly alone in her entire life, except for that short period after her biological parents had passed away.

She didn't know if she could handle it. She wrapped her hand around the necklace around her neck. _I wish Mom could be here, she wouldn't be scared, she'd probably tell me a time when the power rangers were in a similar situation._

Just then a Crane and Falcon swooped down and rested on a branch near Olivia. Olivia smiled at them, she loved cranes and falcons, she knew that they were important to her parents. She looked at them, "I'm kind of scared being in the woods all by myself, but I am a Power Ranger, and Power Rangers don't give up no matter what!" she looked at the birds, "I'm looking for a red crystal, do you know where it is. It is very important. The world is relying on me finding this crystal."

The Falcon and the Crane looked at each other before flying off. As they left, a red crystal was sitting where they had been mere seconds before. Olivia picked up the crystal and immediately felt like she could outrun lightning.

…

Robby and the others weren't having much luck stopping the monster, the skeletons that were with it, yeah no problem, but the monster. With the monster, they needed to morph.

Just then a red blur appeared and Olivia was standing next to him, holding the last crystal up for the others to see, "I found the last crystal!" she called.

With that, there was a large crash and Zelda was there in a flash of light, time itself seemed to freeze around the teens "Well done Rangers you have proven yourselves worthy to follow in your parents' footsteps." She pulled out a box, "These are your morphers, we must hurry and pass them out, please save your questions until after the battle, my time freeze will only hold for so long."

The rangers quickly grabbed their morphers and inserted their crystals into them as the time freeze started to wear off.

Olivia stepped forward, "Protection Force it's morphin' time!"

"Determination of a Ranger, Green Ranger," Robby shouted.

"Confidence of a Ranger, Pink Ranger," Katy shouted.

"Compassion of a Ranger, Yellow Ranger!"

"Intelligence of a Ranger, Blue Ranger!"

"Passion of a Ranger, Red Ranger!" Olivia called out as they all morphed.

Olivia looked at her outfit, it was a typical power ranger outfit, only it was red camo, "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, that's nice," Robby stated as he dodged a blast, "But can we focus on stopping the monster.

…Back at the Power Manor…

Olivia smiled as she took off her helmet, "That was freaking awesome! Now I understand why Dad was reluctant to give this up."

"Ay-Yi-Yi, we have a problem," Alpha exclaimed, "They caught you morphing on camera!"

"What!" the teens shouted, surging forward, to watch the news report on the big screen.

"It appears that your identities just went public," Zelda stated.

 **A/N: can you figure out all the refrences I made in this chapter, honestly it's loaded. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

Power Ranger Protection Force Chapter Four: Consequences

Previously on Power Ranger Protection Force:

Olivia smiled as she took off her helmet, "That was freaking awesome! Now I understand why Dad was reluctant to give this up."

"Ay-Yi-Yi, we have a problem," Alpha exclaimed, "They caught you morphing on camera!"

"What!" the teens shouted, surging forward, to watch the news report on the big screen.

"It appears that your identities just went public," Zelda stated.

…

Robby took a deep breath as he landed the RADBUG in the Cranston's Grandfather's garage, "We made it without crashing, See I told you I can do it!"

Olivia patted her older brother on the back, "I knew you could do it."

Cory frowned, "Then why did you have your eyes shut and were whispering to yourself that we were all going to die?"

Olivia shot her younger cousin a dirty look, "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Well excuse me for having Super Senses." Cory retorted, turning away from Olivia, honestly just because she was chosen as the red ranger didn't mean she had to be so bossy.

Their grandfather was waiting for them outside of the garage, tapping his foot, "What were you thinking, don't you think your parents have enough to worry about without you guys running around playing superheroes, just wait 'til your parents get home."

"Get home for what?" Kat asked slipping up to her father in law.

"Your Children here thinks it would be fun to run around in spandex beating people up."

"We were saving Uncle Adam and Dad's lives," Zoey countered, her eyes twitching in true yellow ranger fashion.

"Are you saying that my children are the newest members of the Power Ranger Family?" Kat asked, her eyes round, unaware of Billy arriving and slipping his arm around her waist.

"Yes, can you think of anything more idiotic! They should let those with proper training take care of things like this."

Billy looked at his children and nieces and nephew, "This is why Zordon didn't want our identities to get out. Our parents would have reacted like this."

Kat turned to the kids, "Don't listen to your grandfather if you must know your father and I are quite proud of you. What colors are you?"

"I'm blue," Cory kind of muttered under his breath, some people claim that the blue ranger was the weak link of the team.

Before he could figure out what had happened, his father had swept him up in a bear hug with a "That's my boy, following in your old man's footsteps."

Katy laughed at her father's enthusiasm, "I'm mighty pink."

Kat threw her arm around her fourteen-year-old daughter's shoulders, "Let's hit the store you probably want more pink in your wardrobe."

Olivia smiled, "I'm red!"

Billy winced, "I wouldn't want that color if it was the last color in the universe. It's a good thing I know that your parents trained you for this role."

"They taught me to remain calm during a crisis and to be aware of the needs of those around us," she took a deep breath, "I just hope that that's enough."

Kat placed a hand on her shoulder, "You will do just fine, come on, I'll take you guys home, and Billy here will try to get a hold of your two's," she nodded to Robby and Olivia, "Parents."

…

Zoey was cooking dinner, one of the things she always did when her dad stayed late at the dojo to catch up on paperwork or to fill out an insurance claim like what they had to do today. Thankfully all buildings came with Monster Protection Insurance in Angel Grove.

She smiled softly to herself as she heard JayJay shouting to their dad as he entered the house, "Did you see Zoey on the news Dad; she was awesome, yellow just like Mom was."

Jason hugged his young son, "I didn't watch the news, I saw it first hand, but I have to agree with you, Zoey certainly made her mother proud of her today."

Zoey perked up, "You really think so."

Jason pulled her into a hug, "I know so, but you need to promise me one thing."

Zoey looked up at him, "What's that."

"You be careful, okay, the world of the Power Rangers is a dangerous one."

Zoey nodded her head, "I know to trust myself and my teammates as well as our Mentor. She's a descendant of Zordon, and the techie is Alpha Five, he actually mistook Cory for Uncle Billy."

…

Outside the Oliver's home in Angel Grove, Kim and Tommy sat perched on a tree, "Do you think they'll be okay?" Kim asked Tommy as Olivia and Robby told Tommy's parents about their day.

Tommy nodded his head, watching them, "We taught them everything they need to know that we could, the rest is just experience and if they believe in themselves that should come easily."

"What if they don't, a simple spell can destroy one's belief in their selves. You know that as well as anyone else." Kim argued, ruffling her feathers a little.

"And you've taught them that they can do the impossible if they can just try."

Kim bobbed her head back in forth, "Hopefully they will find a way to turn us back into humans. If they ever find out what happened."

...

Olivia dropped down into a defensive position, feeling her muscles flex underneath her new uniform, they had been Zelda's idea, to make it easier for people to identify them as the protection force. She would have been fine with it if it wasn't for the red bunny on the back of her jacket. Why couldn't have a cool animal like a dragon, like Robby had, or even a dog, like Zoey's? But no she was a bunny.

She quickly kicked a Skeleton away, scanning the area, most people had fled before they had arrived and Cory and Zoey had helped evacuate the rest from the battle zone. She had to admit the new jackets did make it easier to locate her teammates. Zoey and Robby were tag teaming it, just like their fathers had done at their age.

Katy looked like she was playing some sort of game of leapfrog, though knowing Katy, she might have been playing leapfrog, maybe she should have been a frog instead of a Kangaroo. However, it was Cory who was having a hard time taking down the skeletons.

Olivia shook her head before speeding over and helping pull the skeletons off him, "You okay there Cory?"

Cory shook his head, tugging his sports jacket with the words Protection Force, Cory on the front and a blue owl on the back, back on to his shoulders, "If I can't defeat the foot soldiers then how am I ever going to defeat a monster. Face it, I'm no good at this, maybe you should ask somebody else to be blue."

…Up on the moon…

Zillah laughed gleefully, "Self-doubt, how wonderfully delicious, I can use it to create a monster that makes everyone doubt themselves. That should put these pests in their proper place."

…

Olivia and the others were about to give everyone the all-clear signal when the ground began to shake and Alpha contacted them, "Zillah's sent down a monster to the park! Hurry."

Olivia nodded her head, "IT's Morphin' Time!"

Soon the Rangers were fighting an ugly monster that looked like it was taken from one of those old monster films.

"You think you can fight," the monster jeered, "You can't even touch me."

Cory jumped up and tried to attack the monster only for a red beam to hit him in the chest causing his blue camouflage suit and owl themed helmet to disappear and for him to roll around on the ground, "It's no use, there's no way we can defeat him. He's too powerful."

…

The team of rangers waited as Alpha five finished scanning Cory, "You were hit by a self-doubt ray, it makes you doubt everything you do."

Katy jumped up, a little too much, "Maybe Dad can build a device that can counteract the ray, he's smart like that, he might have something in his lab. I'll go ask!" with that and a streak of pink she teleported out.

"Maybe we should ask Trini for help as well, she was always good with gadgets as well," Alpha Five suggested only to let out a confused noise as Zoey strangled back a sob and buried her head in Olivia's shoulder, who explained, "Aunt Trini was killed in a car accident nine years ago."

Alpha looked shocked, "I'm sorry I did not know." Luckily at that moment Billy and Katy arrived.

"The best way to reverse a monster spell is to defeat the monster," Billy stated.

"How do we do that?" Olivia demanded, "We can't even scratch the guy."

"Use these," Billy stated handing them all different weapons, "These are the same style of weapons that your parents used while in uniform, use them wisely."

With that, he gave Robby a set of throwing knives, Olivia a sword, Zoey a throwing knife, Katy a bow and Cory a lance. After that, they all teleported back to the park.

Billy sighed when he noticed Cory still standing there, "What's wrong Cory, you're great with the lance, I taught you how to use it."

Cory shook his head, "What if I mess up again?"

Billy sighed, "Messing up is part of being human, what matters is we don't let it stop us from doing what we know is right."

Cory looked up, "But what if it isn't enough."

Billy nodded his head, "That is always a possibility, but you have the power, nothing is impossible for you."

"But…" Cory began.

"If you can't trust in yourself trust in your teammates, know that they will never fail you. I probably would have fallen off Dead Men's Cliff if your Aunt Trini hadn't helped me."

"If I go out there, the others will have my back," Cory stated, before morphing and teleporting out.

…

The weapons were causing damage, which was a good thing if you asked the rangers, however, the fight was still going on.

Just then the blue ranger showed up, "If we combine our weapons like the former rangers we can blast the monster with an even more concentrated beam."

Cory watched five minutes later as the monster exploded, "I'm glad that we don't have to worry about giant monsters yet, regular size ones are hard enough."

…

 **A/N: finished sorry it took so long.**


	5. Chapter 5: Greed of the Irish

**A/N: Happy Saint Patrick's Day.**

…

 **Chapter Five: Greed of the Irish**

Olivia was waking up by the beeping of her communicator, "This is Olivia what's happening?" she said into it, only to get static in reply. She groaned as she pulled on her uniform, jeans a red t-shirt and a black jacket with a red bunny on the back, they needed new communicators, the old ones that they were using, past down from their parents, just weren't working right for them.

Annie who was sharing the bedroom with her stirred, "Where are you going, it's only five-thirty in the morning and it's Saturday?"

"Mission," Olivia stated as she super sped out of the room.

Annie threw her head back onto the pillow, "I miss having my own room."

…

"What kind of system contacts us if there isn't any monster attack?" Olivia demanded as she glared at the TV screen, which was showing them an error message.

"Ay, Yi Yi" Alpha exclaimed, typing on a keyboard, "I'm sorry Olivia, we had to salvage parts from the old Power Chamber and the spaceship to build the system and we haven't gotten all the bugs out of it yet."

"Great," Olivia stated, "All the spoiled kids in High School have better Tech than the power rangers."

Billy who was helping Alpha on his day off stated, "Be glad you don't have to start from scratch. I had to build those communicators without any blueprints to help me figure it out. Remember that was before cell phones."

Katy rolled her eyes at her father, "In other words, we're stuck with what we have to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Olivia snapped, not caring that the rest of her teammates were staring at her, "All we have for Zords are what haven't been blown up when the power chamber was destroyed. What kind of Power Ranger Team uses handy Down Tools?"

Katy was looking out the window, it had rain the night before and there was a rainbow, "Maybe we can find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, that way we can get the supplies we need."

Everyone stopped to stare at Katy. Who shrugged her shoulders, "What it was just a suggestion."

…Up on the Moon…

"The best thing about humans is that they get so jealous if I can expose this, I can turn the rangers against each other and they will tear each other apart."

Silverdar frowned, he was pretty sure that Goldar had tried that approach multiple times, they never worked. He also knew better than to correct Zillah when she comes up with a plan.

… Power Manor…

Katy and Cory were helping their parents help Alpha repair the alarm system when the alarm went off.

"Don't tell me," Olivia snapped, "Another false alarm?"

Zelda shook her head, "No, this is an actual monster, a leprechaun to be precise. It makes humans greedy and brings them bad luck."

Olivia nodded, "It's Time to Serve and Protect! Passion of a ranger, Red Ranger!"

…

Cory watched as Olivia was thrown into the side of a building. The fight wasn't going well and it didn't help that Civilians were arguing about random things. He groaned, his dad had told him things like this happened during monster attacks, but to see it in real life was a whole different experience.

He ducked to avoid a flying shamrock, which exploded behind him with enough force that he was thrown into the air a good ten feet. He stood up and examined the monster, If he watches how the monster fought maybe he could figure out his weak point and defeat him, brain before brawn, that was what his parents taught him.

Suddenly he was hit by a beam, which Katy avoided by jumping out of the way, Why did Katy get the cool powers, she gets super jump and he gets what, super senses, who really needs to know if a spider is scratching in Madagascar, honestly.

"Stop showing off Katy, you can jump high big deal," He snapped.

"What's wrong Smarty Pants, upset that I'm Mom's favorite."

"Why do you get super strength? Why can't I be strong, why do I have to be the one stuck talking to animals?"

"Boo Hoo, You are such a crybaby, at least your mother didn't leave you on somebody else's doorstep."

Olivia opened her mouth, "What is wrong with you," she demanded as she too was zapped with a red ray. She sprawled on the ground as a pink glow came from her necklace surrounding her, she stared up as a pink Crane and white Falcon flew overhead. She frowned they looked like the same birds that she had talked to in the woods when she was looking for her crystal. And come to think about it, she saw the birds circling overhead when they fought that monster at Uncle Jason's Dojo, and they were perched in the tree in the front yard of her grandparents' house, can birds stalk people. She'll have to find out next time she visits Aunt Aisha.

She slowly got up only to watch as her team disappeared in a rainbow as well as the two birds. She stared in shock as the monster disappeared, now what was she going to do?

As she looked around she spotted an African American woman disappear into a vet clinic. She smiled, just the person she needed to talk to, "Aunt Aisha, can I talk to you?"

Aisha smiled at her niece, she had watched the battle and had seen what had happened, "Your friends are under a jealous spell." she told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I know that, but where are they now? Why wasn't I affected? What do I do now?"

Aisha glanced at her niece, "There was one time that I wasn't affected by a monster's spell." she touched a beautiful heart shaped pendant that hung around her neck, "This necklace has been passed down in my family for generations. The positive energy waves that it gained through the years protected me from a hate monster spell. I believe that the necklace you have on has some of the same protections."

Olivia grabbed at the pink crane pendant that was around her own neck, "But this isn't some sort of family heirloom, this is just a necklace Robby and I bought Mom from Walmart when we were six. It doesn't have any special form of magic."

"That is where you are wrong," Aisha stated, "Your mother is a unique woman, Olivia, she has the ability to love anyone who needs loving, as is manifest in her undying love for you and your older brother. In ten years she has been able to store enough love in that little pendant to shield you from a monster attack."

"Mom mentioned something like that when she gave it to me."

Aisha smiled, "Your mom is very smart, I hope that your Uncle Billy is able to

contact them soon."

…

Cory looked around, they were on some kind of cloud, and he really didn't like the way that there was no scientific explanation on how they weren't falling through the cloud. Just then he saw that a white falcon and pink Crane were circling overhead.

"If I had Zoey's ability to talk to animals instead of my super senses then I can understand what they are saying."

Zoey looked up, glaring at him, "Trust me, they aren't saying anything important. Just that we really need to stop and think about what we're fighting about."

"Zoey, you Nitwit, They're telling us how to break this spell that is causing us to fight. Like how I am fighting with you because I am jealous that you were able to use the birds to learn how to break the spell. Your powers seem more useful than mine."

Zoey nodded, "I understand, my powers aren't really that useful in battle either."

Robby nodded, "I guess I'm jealous that you were born into a wonderful family."

Cory smiled, watching his teammates make up, "I'm Jealous of Katy's ability to make friends. She's popular at school and I'm just the nerdy twin brother."

"But you're so Smart!" Katy exclaimed, "I wish I could get the grades you get."

Just then they were swallowed up in a swirling rainbow and were deposited back in front of Aisha's vet clinic.

Olivia raced over to them at top speed, "There you are, Aunt Aisha thought you were sent to a different dimension."

Robby nodded his head, "We were but these two birds helped us break the spell on us and we were dropped back here."

Aisha looked at the birds that Robby was talking about, they were perched on Zoey's arm, "Those aren't birds, not originally anyways, that's Tommy and Kim!"

Olivia stared wide-eyed at the birds, "Mom? Dad?" she asked. Both birds bob their heads in an affirmative way.

"Aisha, what do we do?" Robby demanded, his voice sounding a little strained.

"Let's put them in a cage in my office until we can get them to Zelda and Alpha in the Power Manor. You have your hands full as it is with that," Aisha stated, pointing to a giant leprechaun that was terrorizing the city center.

"Great," Cory stated, "We need the insistence of the Zords and the integrity and constitution of the older zords are questionable at best."

"What did he say?" Zoey asked.

Katy shrugged, "We need Zords and the Zords we have asses to aren't very reliable."

Just then their communicators went off and Billy's voice filtered through it, "I was able to create new, reliable zords from the parts found around the old Zord Bay, I'm sending them now."

Soon they could hear sirens and as they watch a large green tank appeared along with a red fire truck, a blue police car, a yellow bulldozer, and a pink helicopter. The power ranger team jumped into their vehicles.

"Red Ranger, ready and standing by," Olivia called out as she strapped herself into the fire truck.

"Blue Ranger everything appears operational."

"Yellow ranger ready to rumble."

"Green Ranger, wondering what button I need to push to make it breath fire."

"Pink ranger, ready to send this monster to the other side of the rainbow."

Olivia used her hose to blast the leprechaun away from a building. This zord was amazing, they were neck to neck with the monster, but they weren't getting the upper hand. She watched as Katy flew in with her helicopter, shooting lasers. Then Robby sent out a burst of fire from his tank.

"I found it, it's the button labeled fire," He announced.

"Imagine that," Cory stated as he used his zord to wrap the monster up in chains.

Zoey drove up and pushed the monster over, "And stay down." she ordered.

"You're doing great, now that it's down, combine into Megazord mode and finish it off," Billy instructed.

"How do we do that?" Olivia asked.

"Red button, you all have to push it within three seconds of each other for it to work."

"Right," Olivia stated, "On the count of three, one, two, three, now."

Olivia felt her zord stand up on its rear bumper and the next thing she knew she was in the cockpit of a Megazord with Robby and Katy on her left and Cory and Zoey on her right.

"Power up the Power Sword!" Olivia called as she drew the Megazord's giant sword.

"Power Sword Power Up," the others chimed, pushing the appropriate buttons to do it.

The Rangers swung the sword and watched as the Leprechaun burst into flames.

…

Olivia was beneath a console trying to figure out why the darn thing kept going off for no apparent reason. "Hey, Alpha, I found a loose wire here, perhaps that's our problem."

"Ay, Yi, Yi, you are probably right Olivia, if we fix that the system will be operational."

"Great," Olivia stated, wiping her hands on her pants, "If we can get things working, we won't need to buy a bunch of stuff to fix it."

Just then Zelda arrived carrying a cage with Tommy and Kim in it, "As soon as you get that operational I want you to do a scan on Thomas and Kimberly. Hopefully, we can find a way to break this spell."

"You think you can?" Olivia asked, hope in her eyes.

Zelda nodded, "If I find what spell was used, I can most likely counteract it."

Robby leaned against the doorframe, "We're headed to Ernie's Beach Club, want to come?"

Olivia smiled, "Sounds fun, I'll be right there," she turned to Alpha, "Let me know what the scan comes up with."

...

Cory smiled as he tossed the volleyball up in the air. Katy jumped up and shot it back at him. He loved playing volleyball with his sister, it was one of the few things they could agree on. Zoey was watching on the side, waiting for their food to arrive.

"Hi Kids," Ernie stated, arriving with their hamburgers, "Where's Olivia and Robby?"

Cory focused his energy on listening for the two siblings, "They're on their way here. They were helping out at the Power Manor. We found out that their parents were turned into birds, Zelda is trying to break the spell."

Ernie nodded his head, "I hope that you are able to free them."

"Don't worry we will free them and we'll free everyone else that have been captured by the enemy," Olivia stated positively as she arrived with Robby, "We found some old motorcycles that our parents didn't use very often at our age. We're planning on restoring them to use around town."

Zoey nodded, "That would be amazing."

Cory nodded, "We are growing stronger each day."

Olivia nodded, "Watch out Zillah, the Power Ranger Protection Force is here to stay!" she shouted which caused the team to shout and cheer at the statement.

…

 **A/N: Finish, once Fanfic is up again I'll post this. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Annoyance

Power Ranger Protection Force Chapter Six:

Cory was at the Power Manor working on his homework when Katy came in singing, "I'm a Ranger Girl, in a Ranger World." He groaned. Maybe he should head home to work on his homework. He hadn't been home for a few days now. He, along with Olivia and Robby had pretty much moved into the Power Manor, there wasn't any none ranger that they might accidentally wake up for a late night or early morning monster attack.

"Katy please, I'm trying to focus," Cory complained.

Katy looked at her twin brother before saying, "Maybe singing helps me focus, do you think Zelda has any snacks, I'm starved."

Cory pushed his glasses up onto his nose, "I bet you can't stay focus for more than five minutes."

Katy huffed, "I can stay focus for a whole day." She snapped.

"Bet you can't," Cory stated, before leaning forward, "Loser has to clean the zords."

Katy smiled, "Deal, I can do this, totally."

…

On the moon, Zillah smiled, "So the Pink Ranger's personality gets on the Blue Ranger's nerves. She has a hard time focusing. If the other rangers have a hard time focusing on fighting my monster, my monster can defeat them. Silvardar!"

The silver monkey ran towards her, "Yes my Queen."

"Get the Monster Machine working, I want a monster that will make the Rangers go crazy."

…

Cory and Katy both dropped their pencils as the alarm went off and Alpha five and Zelda ran in. Alpha quickly pulled up an image of a monster attacking the park.

Zelda shook her blonde head, "Zillah has sent down Craznador. His ray causes everyone to act silly and be unable to focus on anything."

Olivia, who had rushed in at superspeed when the alarm had gone off, called out, "It's Morphin' Time."

…

The five teenagers arrived at the park and Olivia started barking orders, "Right, Cory, Katy, Zoey, evacuate the area. Robby help me fend off this monster until the area's clear."

Craznador, however, grinned, "Being serious is no fun, you really need to relax." With that, the monster shot Olivia with a beam.

"Olivia," Robby called out, rushing to his sister's side, "Are you Okay."

"I'm fine, big guy," Olivia said with a giggle, "Mom's necklace protects me from spells remember."

"Okay great, come on let's get this monster," Robby offered Olivia a hand up.

Olivia, however, refused it, instead staring up at the sky, "Look at all the clouds."

Katy and the others rushed over, "What's wrong with Olivia?" Cory demanded.

"She wants to look at the clouds," Robby explained. Katy almost looked up to see if there was a cool cloud formation that had distracted Olivia before remembering her bet with Cory, no way she was going to let him win.

"Come on," Zoey stated, "We can look at clouds later, we need to fight the monster first."

"Fighting monsters are boring."

Katy almost opened her mouth to claim that it was a game but close it again, she was being serious today after all.

Everyone turned to Robby, who was second in command, who shrugged, "Olivia must have been hit by some spell, we better fight the monster to break the spell."

Zoey was the next one hit, forcing her out of morph, she stood there, kind of dazed before starting a game of hide and seek with a squirrel. Robby, Cory, and Katy looked at each other, they were down two rangers and still weren't close to defeating the monster.

Soon the Cranston Twins were the only ones left morphed, Olivia and Robby had both joined Zoey in her game of hide and seek.

Craznador fired his beam at Katy, only for nothing to happen, "You're lucky Pink Ranger, I need to recharge my crazy ray, but I'll be back." With that, the monster headed back to the moon base.

…

Kim watched as Robby and Olivia fought over the remote to the tv, flinching, she knew that the two of them were underneath a spell, but she had taught those two to share, and it hadn't been easy. Both of them had been raised as only children until Robby came to live with them.

Tommy leaned over and nudged her, "It remains me of when Robby first came to live with us, he and Olivia fought a lot."

Kim nodded, "Once they got to know each other they got along just fine. I just wish we could help now."

Tommy moved his wings up and down in a shrug position, "There's nothing much we can do."

The two birds watched as Katy teleported out, "I hope she has a plan." Tommy murmured. He doubted that Cory would be able to create a device that would counteract the ray before the monster returned.

Then again Cory was Billy's son so he very well could build a working device in the short amount of time allotted to him. Tommy guess he would have to wait and see what happens.

…

Katy scuffed her toe in the dirt in the garden at her house, she had an idea that might work, but to do it would mean to lose the bet with Cory, something she couldn't have. There was no way she was going to be stuck cleaning the zords.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Kat peer out the window and see her until she heard her mother ask, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be at the Power Manor with your friends."

Katy kicked at a pebble, "I'd just be in the way."

Kat nodded in understanding, she taught at the high school she knew how hard it was to figure out who you are at that age. It was even harder when that person was living a double life, "What do you mean?"

Katy sighed, "Cory bet that I can't stay serious for one day. I want to prove him that I can be serious, but the others have been hit by a ray that makes them want to have fun and not fight, and I have an idea, but if I use it, I'll lose the bet."

Kat smiled at her daughter, "What's this idea of yours?"

"The others want to have fun, so if I convince them that it's a game they just might fight the monster."

Kat smiled, most people assumed that Cory inherited Billy's critical thinking, but in a way Katy had done so in her own way, "That sounds like it might work, why don't you suggest it?"

"Because it's fun and I'm trying to be serious," Katy insisted.

"Just because you are dealing with something serious doesn't mean you can't have fun with it as well." Kat placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "That's what makes you such a great pink ranger, you know how to enjoy your work. You know when you need to be serious, but you like it when you can be a little bit carefree as well."

"So, I won't lose my bet for suggesting it, because I am being serious about having fun?"

Kat nodded her head as Katy's communicator went off, "Sounds like the monster is back. Go get them."

Katy nodded as she teleported out.

…

Katy was the last one on the battlefield, but it looked like Olivia, Robby, and Zoey was playing catch with a ball that had been abandoned. She looked at Cory, "I have an idea, just follow my lead," at Cory's nod, Katy rose her voice so that the others could hear her, "I have an idea for a great game, does anybody want to play with me?"

Olivia, Robby, and Zoey all stopped throwing the ball, "What is it," Olivia asked, bouncing a little, Zoey was bouncing too, only a lot higher.

"See that monster, you get a point each time you hit it, but you get a point taken away each time it hits you, the winner gets a special prize. You want to play?"

All three rangers nodded their heads this sounded like fun.

With the new incentive, the five rangers quickly cut the monster's silly ray machine in half freeing everyone from its power. With the rangers about to win the monster grew to the height of a skyscraper.

Olivia called on the Zords and they quickly formed the Megazord. Katy, forgetting about the bet for the moment called out, "Whoever fires the shot that destroys the monster gets excused from Zord cleaning duty."

Everybody laughed as they fired their weapons at the monster, Katy firing the last one before the monster exploded.

…

Katy laughed as she took off her Kangaroo themed helmet, "That was totally awesome."

Cory laughed, "Yes, but you lost, you couldn't stay serious."

Katy, however, took a step closer to her brother, "The bet was to stay focus, I stayed focus. Besides, being serious and having fun aren't opposites, I got the job done, didn't I?"

Cory frowned, "But you were goofing off!"

"So was everyone else, at least my focus was on the monster."

Zoey, who was listening to the whole argument finally piped up, "Face it Cory, Katy's right, she won."

Olivia placed an arm around her friend, "Katy's has a special power, she can have fun no matter the situation. I bet if she ever gets kidnapped, they will pay us to take her back."

…

The sun was setting when Katy returned home, she had stayed at the Power Manor and finished her homework with the help of Cory. She might be the twin that knew how to have fun but she needed her twin brother to help her with her math homework.

She walked up to her mom, "Thanks, Mom, we probably wouldn't have been able to defeat the monster without your help."

Kat pulled her into a hug, "If you ever need help, you let me know, I will always try to help."

…

Zillah was furious, the obnoxious Pink Ranger had ruined everything. A perfectly good plan down the drain because one little human knew how to multitask.

"You bumbling fool," she shouted, "You idiot, look at what you did."

Silverdar knelt down, "I am sorry my liege, it won't happen again."

Zillah stormed off, "See that it doesn't."

…

 **A/N: done, finished, thoughts? Comments? Leave them below.**


	7. Chapter 7: Larygitis

Protection Force chapter Seven:

Cory groaned as his alarm clock went off, he did not want to get up. He didn't care that there was a text in math today; he did not feel up to going to school. He grabbed his glasses with a groan, his throat was killing him.

Just then Kat, who always double checks to make sure that the twins get up on time arrived at the door, "Cory, what are you doing still in bed? Usually, I have to drag Katy out of bed." She stepped in and noticed that Cory looked awfully pale, "Where does it hurt?"

Cory pointed to his throat, "it hurts to swallow," he rasped.

Cory winced as his mother put an ice cold hand on his forehead, "You're burning up," Kat announced, shaking her head.

"I caught a slight cold from school a couple of days ago," Cory croaked, "But it wasn't that bad."

Kat shook her head, "I think you caught laryngitis, love," she pulled Cory's blankets back over him and removed his glasses, "You just go back to sleep and get some rest, I'll bring you up some apple juice."

Cory opened his mouth to argue but Kat stuck her finger to his lips, "and no talking!" she ordered.

Cory settled back down, he really didn't feel up to going to school, but there was that math test and his math teacher was a grouchy old man who was extra hard on him and his teammates. What if Zelda had a mission or Zillah attacked? And he had built a device using some of his dad's old sketches that he thought might be able to turn Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy back into humans.

As he was trying to figure out if he could trust Katy enough to let her test out the new device his father arrived with a cup of apple juice, a couple ibuprofen, and a thermometer, "Your mom says that you aren't feeling well this morning," Billy explained as he stuck the thermometer into his mouth.

When it beeped Billy checked it, "Well Cornelius, I'm afraid that your mother is correct and you need to stay in bed, I'll contact Zelda and Olivia and let them know that you can't come in today unless it's an emergency. Until your fever breaks, you're contagious and we don't want the entire team sick."

Cory nodded his head, honestly, all he wanted at the moment was to go back to sleep.

…

Up in the moon palace, Zillah was watching this exchange with interest, the blue ranger had no voice. Without voices, the power rangers wouldn't be able to talk and coordinate their attacks against her monsters. It was perfect, all she needed was a monster that could steal voices.

…

Robby wouldn't mention it out loud, but he missed Reefside High, there he had known everybody, and the school bullies avoided him like the plague. It's amazing what happens when you greet the school principal each morning with a "Hi Aunt Elsa." It also helped that his parents both taught there and no one wanted to anger the six-degree black belt/teacher. Here, however, there wasn't the protection of the principal being a family friend and there was no scary father teaching your science class or sweet mother teaching history that you can always ask for advice.

He didn't have many problems with bullies, mainly because who in their right minds would pick on someone who beat up monsters for a living. However, there were some teachers who felt like he and his sister were used to be the teacher's pets at their old school.

That was why he groaned when his communicator went off in the middle of the big test in math class. Mr. Wilson had a strict stay in your seats during a test or get a zero on it, and Robby doubted that he would make an exception for the power rangers so that they could go save the day.

"What was that?" Mr. Wilson demanded, glaring at Robby.

Robby flinched slightly, it was a natural reflex, and stated, holding his wrist up sheepishly, "My communicator, Zelda needs us at the Power Manor."

"If you think that I am going to bend the rules for you, Mr. Oliver, you are sadly mistaken."

Robby rolled his eyes, why did Cory have to be sick the one day he could use his big vocabulary to confuse the teacher and convince him to let them go.

Just then Katy showed up, "Are you coming, Robby? There's a skeleton attack in the park being lead by Silverdar."

Robby stood up, "I'm coming, saving the world is more important than taking a test," he started to walk out the door before stopping, "By the way, I think you made a typo on question twenty-six, the answer isn't one of the options." And with that, he teleported out.

…

Olivia kicked a skeleton across the park before super speeding away from a swing from Silverdar's sword. She had figured that they would attack today, they always liked attacking when one was down. She looked around the park, the others were defeating the skeletons with ease. None of them had even morphed yet.

"This has been fun," Silverdar stated, "but I want to introduce a friend of mine," Just then a monster that looked like it was some sort of mutated Linx, "This is Larynx, have fun," Silverdar stated before disappearing.

Olivia shook her head, "Rangers it's morphin' time!"

…

Olivia dodged yet another blast from Larynx, slicing at the monster with her sword. This creature was a hard fighter, they couldn't handle much more of its abuse she thought as Robby and Katy went flying past her to hit the ground several feet away.

"Katy," she called out, "You and Robby flank him from the left, while Zoey and I flank him from the right."

Larynx, however, dodged Katy and Robby and pounced on Olivia, who immediately yelled, "Get off me you overgrown cat."

Larynx shook his head, "Your voice is giving me a headache," with that a purple smoke surrounded her, trapping her in a cloud as something glowing moved out of her throat and into the Larynx necklace.

"Olivia!" Robby shouted, jumping into the way of Zoey as they both rushed over to were Olivia laid unmorphed.

"It has been fun but I'll finish you off later," Larynx called out before disappearing.

…

Cory checked his temperature one more time, he still was running a fever. He sighed, he couldn't help his friends while he was still contagious.

…

Olivia stood perfectly still as Alpha scanned her, "Ay Yi Yi, the Larynx stole her voice," he announced.

"How do we get it back," Robby demanded, taking a step forward.

Alpha shook his head, "I don't know."

Zelda looked up from where she was running some numbers through a computer, "We have a greater problem, Olivia was thrown out of morph, without a voice she won't be able to morph again."

Katy groaned, "And Cory has no voice as well, so it's up to Robby, Zoey, and I to save the day."

Just then the alarm went off, Larynx was back.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Robby called out.

…

Olivia never felt so useless, sure she still had her super speed, but she couldn't morph until they find a way to get her voice back. she slumped down in the living room of her grandparents' house between Skyla and Samantha. Only to shoot back up, Skyla and Samantha were just finishing watching The Little Mermaid, in fact, it was at the scene when Ursula's necklace broke restoring Ariel's voice. Larynx had a similar necklace, but how to tell the others that they needed to destroy the necklace?

She stood up and paced if she had Skyla and Sammy talk into the communicator, the others will hear and know what to do.

But how to get Skyla and Sammy to help, she couldn't ask them out loud and they were still learning how to read, and not very good at it yet. Then a thought crossed her mind, sign language, their mother had taught all of them sign language.

She tapped them on the shoulder and signed, "I need your help, a monster stole my voice, I need you to tell Robby that the monster has a necklace like Ursula's that needs to be destroyed for me to get my voice back."

…

Katy, Zoey, and Robby were fighting the monster to the best of their ability when Robby's younger sisters started singing Part of Your World over the comlink.

Robby froze, was Olivia trying to tell him something? Next, to him, Katy was thinking, and everyone says I'm immature, nows not the best time for a karaoke competition. Zoey, on the other hand, smiled, The Little Mermaid, she locked her eyes on the necklace around Larynx neck, and threw her dagger at it, causing it to shatter and several shiny balls flew out of it heading towards their owners.

…

Olivia was feeling exasperated, Skyla and Sammy had decided to sing Part of Your World instead of simply telling Robby to break the necklace. She hoped that Katy would pick up on what she wanted.

Just then a glowing ball jumped down her throat, "Thanks Skyla, Sammy, though next time, just tell Robby to break the necklace instead of seeing how long it will take them to figure it out," with that Olivia pulled out her morpher, "It's morphin' time! Passion of a Ranger, Red Ranger!"

…

Robby watched as the monster grew, he was about to call in the zords when there was a flash of light and Olivia called out, "Zelda send in the zords!"

Soon the four power rangers were in the mega zord, and Zoey was calling out, "activating Canine Sonar Attack!"

The monster grabbed its ears as a high pitch whine admitted from the Megazord. "Now let's really confuse him, activate rabbit multiplier!" as Olivia shouted this multiple Megazord sprang around, surrounding the monster. Only one was the real Megazord, but it would be hard to tell which one.

As the monster tried to figure out which Megazord was the real one Katy shouted, "Kangaroo punch!"

The Megazord doubled up its fists and slam them into the monster sending it flying.

Robby punched a button, "Dragon fiery slash!" with that the monster burst into flames and exploded as a fiery sword cut it in half.

"Yeah, alright!" They all cheered.

…

A few days later, while everyone was hanging out at the Power Manor, Cory walk in and announce, "Great news, my fever broke and my voice is back. So let's test my device on Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy."

Katy gave her brother a guilty look, holding up something that was just a pile of wires, "You don't mean this device do you?"

"Katiana Wendolyn Cranston!" Cory shouted angrily as he started to chase his sister around the Power Manor.

…

 **A/N: There you go another chapter. Oh, and today's my birthday so the best birthday present ever is if you all would leave me a review. So please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Balloon Man

Power Ranger Protection Force Chapter Eight: Balloon Man

Olivia bounced down the spiral staircase of the Power Manor one morning with a huge grin on her face, "Morning Zelda!" she said cheerfully, she had been there late the night before and had spent the night instead of disturbing Annie by coming in late.

Zelda smiled, "I'm glad to see that you are so wide awake and ready to go."

"Of course I'm ready to go," Olivia stated, "It's my sixteenth birthday, I'm going to get my driver's license."

Robby walked downstairs behind her, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Have you ever driven a car before?" he asked.

"I drive the Radbug," Olivia countered, "And my Zord, how different can it be."

"Zords handle different than actual cars, Olivia, remember, the controls on Great Uncle Steve's plane were different enough from Mom's Pterodactyl that she wasn't able to fly the plan without Alpha's coaching," Robby pointed out, "besides, have you ever driven the Radbug on the road?"

"You're just jealous that you aren't the only one on the team with a driver's license anymore."

"You can't drive yet, you still have to pass your driver's test," Robby pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm a natural, I can pass that test with flying colors, and I can get the lead in The Swan Princess as well."

"Do you think it wise to join something so time demanding, the world relays on you to save the day."

"Aunt Kat danced Clara in the Nutcracker while she was still a power ranger and Uncle Rocky was a lifeguard at the beach. Besides Aunt Kat's doing the casting and she understands if I have to run off. And everyone knows that I'm a power ranger so I don't have to come up with excuses."

Robby shook his head at Olivia, he knew that Olivia hadn't been practicing pure dance but had been experimenting on how she could incorporate it into her fighting style, like their mom used to with her gymnastics, "You're right, but are you ready for auditions, do you know all the steps?"

"Come on Robby," Olivia stated, "You know I was the best dancer at Reefside High."

Robby looked at Zelda, he had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day, "Dad use to tell me that 'Confidence is Good, but Over Confidence is Bad For You,'"

"Then you best keep an eye on your sister, Zillah might take advantage of her inflated view of herself," Zelda advised the two teenagers as they teleported out.

…

Olivia quickly hurried over to her teacher's desk after first period, "Is there any way I can retake the test?"

Mrs. Stone, who had once been Ms. Appleby, shook her head, "I'm sorry Olivia if I allow you to retake the test, I would have to let everyone retake the test and that won't be fair to those who actually studied for the test."

"But I didn't have time to study for the test because of power ranger duties," Olivia insisted.

Mrs. Stone sighed, "I am aware that you have other responsibilities, but so do a lot of other students. All of your teammates passed the test just fine. Maybe you should try to find more time to study so you can get a better score on the next test."

Olivia groaned, she had figured that since she had gotten A's on all of the homework that the test was covering she wouldn't need to study as much as she usually did.

…

Upon the Moon, Zillah was watching Olivia with interest, "So someone is feeling invincible on her birthday huh. Maybe I should send her a present, perhaps a monster to defeat her."

…

Olivia slumped down against a tree with a groan, today had not gone the way she wanted it to. First, she had learned that she had failed a test in science. Then there was the disaster during Dance Class.

Today, Kat, who was the dance teacher, was casting them for the school ballet of the Swan Princess.

Olivia had assumed she will be chosen, seeing as she had danced the lead when Reefside High had done this ballet the year before. However, she hadn't practice as much as she would have at home. However, she knew that Kat knew that she could dance the lead, there was no question about it. So what she had messed up some of the feeting, but she certainly was a better choice than Bailey Bulkmeier. Come on the girl was the daughter of Bulk, who was known for having no grace once so ever.

When she asked Kat about the casting choice her aunt simply stated that she didn't feel comfortable casting her as Odette. Kat had explained to her that she took into consideration of the fact that Olivia wasn't that reliable, having missed several dance classes recently and that although she knew that she could dance the part, she felt like someone else should get the chance to shine for once.

Her driving test hadn't gone well either, apparently, there was a lot of difference between flying a car and driving a car. For one thing Traffic, she wasn't use to it, at all. There wasn't much traffic in the air as long as she stayed away from the airport and such. And when she was in her zord all of the other cars moved out of her way.

The instructor had been understanding and told her to come back when she had more experience. For her, it was a slap in the face. To make matters worst, Robby and the others refused to have anything to do with her after school, all of them coming up with excuses that didn't make sense to her.

Thinking back she didn't blame them, she had been a jerk and a half to them. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice that she was no longer alone. Out of nowhere Skeletons showed up and grabbed her arms.

"Hey," she called out, "Let me go!"

Just then a man that looked like he was made out of balloons showed up. Olivia struggled against the skeletons, she needed to get out of here now, or at least morph and call for help. However, the Skeletons that were holding her had too tight of a grip on her. The monster blew a fist of dust at her.

For a second, everything started to spin and then went dark.

…

Robby appeared at the Power Manor with a groan, he had been helping Zoey and Katy set up for Olivia's surprise birthday party when Alpha Five contacted them. He looked around the great room to were Cory was working on repairing the device that Katy had accidentally smashed while he had been sick.

"What's going on?" Robby demanded only to stop short when he noticed what was on the main screen. On the screen, Olivia was in some sort of bounce house that didn't seem to have any way out.

Zelda came swooping in, "As you can see Olivia has been trapped in an alternate dimension by Balloon Man, at the moment she is fine."

"She's Fine! She's Fine!" Robby interrupted, "My sister is trapped in a box made out of balloons, and you say she's fine."

"Robby," Zoey exclaimed grabbing her older cousin, "She'll be fine as long as we find Balloon Man and defeat him. Dad told me that if a monster captures someone they are released after they are defeated."

"Your Father is right Zoey if you can defeat the monster you will free Olivia."

…

Olivia her day had been bad beforehand, now she was stuck in a bouncy castle and was not having fun. In fact, she was sure she was going to scratch her skin off. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was starting to think that she was allergic to the monster or something. The only other time she had had a rash like this was in her father's science class earlier that school year after the one experiment. When she had taken off her gloves she had discovered a nasty rash on her wrist. At the time she had assumed that she had spilled some chemical that they were working with or that she had gotten a bug bite.

The rash cleared up in a couple of days and she hadn't thought much about it until now. She scratched her arm again. Could she be allergic to the monster?

…

Katy was wondering if she could just sneak up on the monster and pop it. Honestly, it was a balloon, she didn't see why she couldn't just put a pin in it and see what happens. Although if it didn't work then all she would have managed to do is to make the monster mad at her.

Then again, they were fighting it, and if it did work it would make things a lot easier. "Keep him busy, I have an idea."

Cory paled under his helmet, "Those are the scariest words she can say, the only thing scarier is when Olivia says she'll drive."

Robby dodged a blow, "Hey if you don't like the way my sister drives, stay on the road."

As the two boys bantered back in forth, Zoey, rolling her eyes at her cousins, engaged the monster until Katy, who had teleported home and got the darts from the game room and teleported back, threw a dart at the monster.

Balloon Man yelled in pain as his left arm, where Katy had struck him suddenly went flat. Katy smirked as she threw another dart, this one right below his right knee. Balloon Man bellowed as he dropped down on his knee, the bottom half of his balloon leg useless.

Zoey saw her chance and struck it several times with her throwing knives. Successfully destroying it before Zillah had a chance to make it large. While they could form the Megazord without Olivia, Zoey and the others would rather not having to go there.

Just then Olivia appeared, scratching her arm like crazy, "Is it possible to be allergic to the monster?"

Robby laughed, "Are you sure it's not just another bug bite, those things cause you to break out like crazy."

Olivia shot him a dirty look, "it's winter, mosquitos don't bite in winter."

"Have you ever experience a rash around balloons or when wearing rubber gloves or even from a bandage?" Cory asked.

"I got a rash after wearing rubber gloves during a lab in Dad's class," Olivia pointed out, "I thought it was a bug bite, it went away after I put Benadryl cream on it."

Cory looked at Olivia as Katy actually burst out laughing, "You were allergic to the monster, Olivia," Cory stated, "It sounds like you have a latex allergy."

Zoey nudged Katy, "Stop laughing, allergies are not funny, we should be thankful that Olivia didn't go into shock or anything like that."

Olivia's stomach growled, "I'm starving, say how about we go to the Youth Center and grab a bite."

"That's a great idea Sis, but first I think we should take you home and get you something for your rash," As Robby started to lead Olivia away, Cory, Katy, and Zoey hurried over to the Youth Center to remove all of the balloons.

…

 **A/N: There you go, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Kaleidoscope

Power Ranger Protection Force chapter nine:

Cory dodged a skeleton, using his quick wits to cause it to crash into another foot soldier. Suddenly he was hit by a blast in the back and fell to the ground, his glasses knocking off his face in the process.

"My glasses!" Cory exclaimed, "I can't see a thing without them." With that he started crawling around on the ground trying to find his glasses when he heard a strange crunching noise behind him, he winced, that sounded expensive, like a new pair of glasses expensive. Maybe this was the reason his father switched to contacts?

His hand soon closed around something cold and metallic, and picked up his horribly bent eyeglasses with broken lenses, "Olivia, I think I have a problem," He stated, holding up his broken glasses to a blob to his right.

Robby looked confused, looking at his green shirt and jacket with the dragon on it, how did Cory get him mixed up with Olivia, "Uh, Cory, I'm Robby."

Cory frowned, squinting his eyes, all he could see was a blob of color, "I'm sorry Robby, you and your sister look a lot alike when I don't have my glasses on."

Robby shot Olivia a confused look, how could someone mistake him for his sister, they usually had to tell people that they were siblings, seeing as they don't look anything alike as they were both adopted. For one thing, he had brown hair and she was blonde.

Zoey stifled a laugh at the bewildered look Robby was giving Olivia, as Katy grabbed her brother's arm and said, "Let's go home and get your spare pair of glasses."

Cory groaned and told a tree, "That was my spare pair of glasses, a monster broke my other pair a week ago."

Katy glanced at her cousins, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home safe."

With that Katy lead Cory out of the area, towards home.

…

Zillah was watching this with great interest, it was obvious that the blue ranger couldn't see well without his glasses, which meant at the moment, there was one less ranger to worry about, this was the perfect time to attack.

"Silverdar, I need a monster, one that can break up images and confuse the rangers."

…

Somewhere in the mountain a teenage girl with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of a spaceship and looked around. "So this is Earth," she stated, "No wonder Tyzonn spoke highly of it, it is beautiful. I just wish I knew where he was."

…

Cory was at the eye doctors, waiting for them to fix his frames, this was going to take forever. Even if they said that they could have them done within the hour.

Billy sighed, "You might consider getting contacts son, it might save us money, thank goodness these still had a warranty on them."

Cory shook his head, "I tried contacts when I first got these glasses, they couldn't make them strong enough. A bat could see better than I can."

"Right," Billy said, his son did have worst eyesight then he did.

Just then Cory's communicator went off, causing Billy to raise his wristwatch to his mouth and try to talk into it until he realized it wasn't him that was being paged, "Sorry," Billy stated, "Force of habit."

Cory laughed before turning somber, "I can't fight without my glasses, they're going to have to fight without me."

…

Olivia looked at the monster on the viewing screen, "It looks like it got in the way of Uncle Rocky's confetti bombs."

Robby giggled, his sister was right, the monster looked like it was covered in colorful confetti.

"Do not be fooled by its festive appearance, Robert," Zelda scolded, "The monster is a dangerous one. It can distort your vision to the point where you can't tell where something is."

"Don't worry Zelda, we will figure something out," Olivia stated, before telling the others to morph.

…

The young alien teenager watched as the current team of power rangers fought a monster a good ten to twenty yards from her. Her older brother, Tyzonn, was right, watching a power ranger fight was mesmerizing. At the moment only four rangers were fighting.

"That's odd, I thought that Red, yellow and blue were the three most common power ranger color," she said, the blue ranger wasn't there.

She shook her head, she had a mission, that was the whole point of coming to Earth in the first place. She was not there for sightseeing. She was there to find out what had become of her older brother Tyzonn and his wife, Vella.

She knew that they had gone to Earth for someone's wedding, Ronny and Will's, she believed it was. But that was over a month ago, and he had yet to return home. Something like this had only happened once before, and that had been when the Fearcats had captured Vella and Tyzonn joined a team of power rangers to rescue her.

Maybe one of those power rangers fighting knew where her older brother and sister-in-law were. In front of her, the red ranger was hit by some sort of ray and started to stumble around, fighting thin air instead of the monster.

…

Olivia was just getting the upper hand when she was hit by some sort of the beam that bounced off his sword to hit the monster's shield and was deflected to her. Suddenly she couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. All she was able to see was a swirling world of color, it was like she was trapped inside a kaleidoscope.

She freaked out when someone grabbed her arm and ended up punching thin air before Robby could say, "Woah, Olivia calm down it's just me."

…

Olivia sat down, grumpily, it had taken her several tries just to sit down in a chair and she had even had Robby helping her, "This is just great, just great, I can't see a thing and Cory won't get his new glasses for another half hour and that creature is running amok."

Robby looked over to the cage were the bird forms of their parents resided, "I wish we can figure out how to turn you back into humans, we could sure use your help."

Kim and Tommy both started squawking. Robby groaned, "Zoey, what are they saying?"

Zoey paused for a second before stating, "They both can't recall anything like this happening before. The only Kaleidoscope monster they ever faced stole their memories but didn't affect their vision."

Olivia frowned, "How did that even work?"

"Mom says that some monsters just didn't make sense, remember Aunt Kat turned into a cat monster," Robby pointed out.

"Yeah, Well, maybe Rita had watched the Aristocats recently and had 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat' stuck in her head. Huh, have you ever thought of that."

Even Alpha Five and Zelda groaned at Katy, "No Katy, I don't think that Rita is the type of person who watches Disney movies in her spare time."

"Come on, it's a good explanation why they turned Mom into a cat in the first place."

Tommy screeched something which Zoey translated, "Katy, that's not important right now we need to focus on figuring out how to defeat this monster."

"When I was hit, the monster threw the beam strange. Instead of throwing the beam directly at me, he threw it at his sword, then reflected it off his shield towards me. It was as if he needed to do it that way to cast the spell."

Katy nodded, not that Olivia could see what Katy was doing, "That's how a kaleidoscope works, it has light bouncing off two mirrors. Maybe if we break the mirrors the spell will break. Either that or we have seven years bad luck."

Alpha typed something into the main computer, "I think Katy's idea just might work."

"The monster is back and attacking downtown." Zelda announced, "Go," she turned to give Olivia a hard look that she couldn't see, "except you Olivia, until the others can break the spell on you, you're more of a risk to the others than you are a help."

After the others left Olivia pulled out her necklace, "I thought that this would protect me from spells."

"It does," Zelda stated, "Spells that affect the way you feel and think about something. A spell affecting one of your senses, that's a whole different thing."

…

Cory grabbed his new pair of glasses and tried them on, they should work, "They're perfect, thanks."

With that, he pulled out his morpher and called out, "Intelligence of a Ranger, Blue Ranger."

…

On the positive note, no one else had been hit by the kaleidoscope beam yet, on the negative note, no one had managed to destroy the sword or Shield. That was until the sword just shattered for no real reason until Katy looked up and saw Cory standing there, "I can see clearly now, I have my glasses."

"NO!" Robby called out, "please stop, it's bad enough that Katy does stuff like that, stop, that's Skyla's favorite song from The Wiggles."

Everybody stopped and stared at Robby, "What it is, and Samantha's favorite song is Rock-a-bye Your Bear."

…

While the others fought the monster and tried to break the shield to free Olivia from the spell, someone was watching them and had come to the same conclusion, the shield needed to break. Grabbing a slingshot out of her back pocket she selected a pebble and took careful aim.

She smiled as the pebble made impact destroying the shield. After that, the red ranger returned and they quickly destroyed the monster.

…

"What I want to know is who shattered the shield," Robby stated, "it happened out of nowhere."

Just then a girl their age with silvery blonde hair stepped out from among the trees, "I did, my name is Tyzzi from the planet Mercury. I came here looking for my older brother, Tyzonn."

Olivia threw an arm around her, "Tyzonn must be with all the other Power Rangers that are missing but don't worry, we'll find a way to free him."

"While you are here, perhaps you can aid us in our mission. From what I heard of the Operation Overdrive Team, your brother was a great help." Robby suggested, they could always use a sixth ranger.

"Okay, sure, as long as your mentor doesn't mind me joining," Tyzzi stated.

"Don't worry," Cory stated, "Zelda will be fine with it and Dad will be able to connect you to the morphing grid no problem."

…

 **A/N: There you go they now have a sixth ranger. Tell me what you think. Next time on Power Ranger Protection Force Zoey is poisoned by a monster and it is up to Tyzzi to find the cure before it's too late.**


	10. Chapter 10: Spit Flower Return Part One

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their love and support and all the reviews and favorites and followers, they truly make my day.**

Protection Force ten:

Zoey was training with Tyzzi at the Power Manor; she smiled as she dodged a fist. Her mother had taught her to use her opponent's strength against them. And at the moment she was doing great. She quickly threw Tyzzi to the mat a lot harder than she originally planned.

She quickly ran over to her, "Are you alright, here let me help you," she extended her hand to help Tyzzi up; Tyzzi accepted it and threw Zoey onto the ground next to her.

"I win," she said with a satisfactory smile.

"Good job, Tyzzi," Olivia stated before turning to Zoey and offering her a hand up, "You need to stop being so kind, it could get you hurt one of these days."

Just then Robby came tearing down the stairs, "Come on, we'll be late for school." He called out as he rushed past.

Kim looked at Tommy, "There is nothing wrong with being kind to a friend, Olivia might have a point, but I have a feeling that she might regret what she told her sooner rather than later."

…

Tyzzi and the others slid into their seats just as the second bell rung, announcing the start of the school day. Tyzzi was kind of nervous seeing as the high school was a lot bigger than the tent that she studied in on Mercury.

Mrs. Stone stood up and said, "Today class we will be breaking up into groups and designing float designs for the upcoming parade of flowers, one lucky student will have their float featured in the Parade. This year's theme is Honoring the Power Rangers, in honor of our very own team, the Protection Force.

Tyzzi glanced over to where Zoey was sitting next to her, she was blushing deeply. One of the other students raised their hands. "I think that the Power Rangers should be eliminated from the competition. It isn't a fair competition they'll win just because they're the power rangers."

Mrs. Stone rubbed her face, the student kept reminding her of Bulk and Skull, and that just tried her patience even more, "The Judging will be unanimous, no one will know whose float is which."

After that, the power ranger teens grouped up, right before the bell rang, "Why don't we all come up with ideas for the float and meet at the Youth Center to pick the one we will build, or we can combine ideas to build," Olivia suggested, "I'll see if I can't find Mom's old float design, maybe we can revamp it, in case you've forgotten she won an award for it back in '93."

…

Zillah was watching this with fascination, "Silverdar, back when Rita was in charge, what did she do during the Parade of Flowers?"

"She did a spit flower, but the Rangers defeated it," Silverdar stated.

"Then find a way to make it stronger," Zillah ordered.

Silverdar frowned, "How do you want me to do that?"

"Give it some sort of poison that will disable the Power Rangers," Zillah ordered before storming off.

…

Zoey looked at her drawing, it probably wasn't going to win, she knew that Olivia was planning on redoing her mother's float. Who could compete with the award-winning design of the original pink ranger?

…

Silverdar looked at the vial in his hand, an evil laugh escaping from his lips.

"What is that, Silverdar?" Zillah demanded, sweeping into the room.

"A potion that will remove all the kindness and care from the rangers," Silverdar explained, "I wanted to test it out before adding it to the spit flower venom, we need to know that it will give us the wanted results."

Zillah looked down at Earth with a smile, "The Yellow Ranger is all alone," she announced, "I think she will make the perfect test subject."

…

Zoey gasped as the skeletons attacked her. She cried out as they quickly overwhelmed her and one of them sprayed something in her face causing her to cough.

Just then, there was a blur of red and the skeleton holding the sprayer was sent flying.

As soon as the mist cleared from her face, Olivia offered her a hand up, "Are you okay Zoey?"

Zoey slapped her hand away, "I'm fine," she growled, getting up on her own, "No thanks to you."

Olivia frowned, "I superspeed over here as soon as Zelda contacted me," she insisted, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Zoey huffed as she walked away, shouldering past her cousins and Tyzzi, "Come on, don't we have to decide on a float design."

Tyzzi spoke up, "I figured we could create models of our animal spirits, or maybe our zords."

Robby nodded his head, "Everybody knows about our zords, but nobody seems to notice that we all have spirit animals."

"And several other teams had spirit animals as well," Cory added, "Jungle Fury and Ninjetti."

"Let's see," Katy said, "We need an owl, a Kangaroo, a dragon, a dog, and a rabbit."

"I'm a hare, not a rabbit, I don't want people thinking I'm some sort of bunny rabbit."

"I'm a cat," Tyzzi stated softly, reminding the others that there was now six rangers.

"Congratulations, everyone just went with your idea because you're new to the group," Zoey snapped storming off, they didn't even look at her design before choosing Tyzzi's float.

…

Zillah watched with fascination as Olivia and the others stared in confusion as Zoey stormed off, "Now to see if it has affected her fighting ability." She turned to Silverdar, "send down the monster."

…

Zoey was mad, but she didn't really understand why she was mad she just was. She felt like she wanted to tear someone limb for limb. "I don't get it, I never say things like that ever, especially out loud. That mist they sprayed on me, it must have been some sort of spell!" she thought to herself. She'd have to fight it off, she didn't like what it was doing to her friendship with the other rangers.

"Aunt Aisha," Zoey stated simply, making a bees line towards her Aunt's Vet Clinic.

…

As she entered the clinic, Aisha smiled, "Hello there Zoey, can I help you with something?"

"You can help by leaving me alone," Zoey growled, before forcing herself to say, "I… didn't…Mean…."

"Why don't you come with me to my office and we can talk, my five o'clock appointment canceled."

"Fine, just try not to bore me," Zoey flinched as the words came out, she was trying to keep the insults in.

Aisha simply laughed, "The fact you realize that you are under a spell and are fighting it is a good sign. Sometimes we don't realize that we are under a spell and sometimes we didn't have enough inner strength to fight it."

"So, get to the point!" Zoey snapped agitated.

"The point is Zoey if you want to break the spell you need to focus on the love you have for your friends and family," Aisha stated.

Zoey nodded her head, just as her communicator went off, "Skeleton attack at the park!" Alpha cried out.

Zoey didn't say anything, she really couldn't trust her mouth, so she just nodded to Aisha and teleported out.

…

"Why didn't you send down the monster Silverdar!" Zillah yelled.

"The Yellow Ranger is fighting off the potion, I need to have something even stronger."

Zillah grabbed a vile of dark green liquid, "Something like this, you mean?"

"Where did you get that my queen, I thought your father…"

"My father was a fool, he hid this vile of poison from Rita Repulsa during their war. Luckily I found it while going through his stuff." Zillah handed the bottle to Silverdar, "To think if Rita didn't trap Father in a time warp, he might have destroyed this."

…

Zoey had pretty much fought the spell off and was helping the others fight the skeletons when a monster showed up.

Cory froze, "That's the Spit Flower, Dad told me about it, aim for the sack."

"Why recreate monsters that our parents defeated?" Olivia asked, slicing at the Spit Flower.

"I agree with Olivia, it doesn't make sense," Katy stated, before slicing a biting flower out of the air, "Watch out for the biting blossoms, they can drain our strength through our suits."

The fight went on for a while before anything major happened. Then Zoey missed a flower that punched through her suit.

Tyzzi noticed that Zoey was down and turned herself into liquid mercury to escape the Skeletons she was fighting and attack the monster from behind as Zoey ripped the pesty flower off her suit.

Zoey slowly got back up as Tyzzi delivered a devastating blow. She walked forward, only to discover that she couldn't walk straight and her head felt funny. Of course, she didn't have time to think about how she felt. The monster had grown and it was time to call the Zords.

…

Olivia glanced over to Zoey, "Are you feeling okay? You just missed the monster by a long shot."

Zoey nodded before shaking her head to clear it, "I'm fine, just a slight headache, must be from fighting off that spell."

Olivia nodded, raising an arm to block an attack before pulling back and landing a fatal blow.

…

Upon the moon, Zillah burst out laughing, "You might have defeated my monster, but it's too late, the poison's already entering your precious Yellow Ranger's system."

…

Zoey's head was spinning by the time they defeated the monster. All around her, her teammates celebrated their victory. However, Zoey just couldn't focus on the excitement.

Robby and Katy both froze, "Zoey, are you okay?"

Zoey looked at them and said, "No," right before she passed out, demorphing as she did.

 **To Be Continued…**

…

 **A/N: Oh, Poor Zoey, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Spit Flower Return Part Two

_Previously on Zordon Says:_

 _Zoey's head was spinning by the time they defeated the monster. All around her, her teammates celebrated their victory. However, Zoey just couldn't focus on the excitement._

 _Robby and Katy both froze, "Zoey, are you okay?"_

 _Zoey looked at them and said, "No," right before she passed out, demorphing as she did._

…

Chapter Eleven:

Olivia didn't know who looked worst Uncle Jason, who was as pale as a ghost and wouldn't let Zoey out of his sight, or Zoey who was about the same color of the bed sheets.

Zelda and Alpha were running a lot of tests and Robby stated, "I don't get it, Mom and Dad never mention anything about the venom of the spit flower being venomous."

Zelda shook her head, "The venom of the Spit Flower wasn't originally this lethal, it appears that Zillah added Basilisk Venom too it. She must have stolen it from Grandfather."

Katy sprang up, "Zordon had Basilisk Venom, but that is the most deadly poison in the known universe. Why would he have that and how did Zillah get it?"

"Grandfather had confiscated it after they had discovered that it was going to be auctioned off to the highest and evilest bidder. As for how Zillah got it," Zelda looked as if she was lost in thought, "Zillah was one of Zordon's most trusted assistants, her betrayal cut us all deeply."

Jason cleared his throat, "Look now that we know what is wrong with my Daughter, can we cure her?"

Zelda let out a sigh, "I don't know, the only thing that is known to heal Basilisk Poisoning is Water of the Spring of Life, and the location has been lost even before Grandfather was born."

Tyzzi jumped up, "I know where the Spring of Life is, it's where I found my Morphin' Crystal."

Everyone stared at her, none of them had once thought to ask her about where she had got her power from, or if she had any special ability besides her unique powers from being from Mercury.

Olivia finally said, "Can you find it again?"

Tyzzi nodded, "Yes, I should be able to do that, however, it's a ways away and I think it best if I go myself."

Cory nodded his head, "We're down a third of our team, it is an idyllic opportunity for her to attack while our forces are low. I suggest Tyzzi hurry."

…

Zillah smirked, so the Rangers thought that they could save Zoey, now was the perfect time to destroy them and get the revenge her father deserved. "Silverdar!" she called out angrily.

The Silver Monkey hurried over to her, "Yes my Queen."

Zillah paced around, "I need a monster, something powerful and able to take the fight out of the remaining rangers. Something that can destroy them before that Mercurian can return with the water from the Spring of Life."

"Yes my Queen," Silverdar insisted.

"And this time Silverdar, do it correctly," Zillah insisted.

…

Tyzzi looked around at the lush jungle that surrounded her, now where was she and where did she have to go from there. She absent-mindedly pulled out the necklace that had her silver morphin' crystal attached to it.

She was trying hard not to think about the events that lead her to the Spring's location in the first place or the circumstances that lead her to it this time. Maybe that was the trick to finding the Spring, it had been her only hope in both cases.

She fiddled with her necklace, trying to remember which way she needed to turn at a large pile of rocks. South, that was the way she needed to go. Behind her, something rattled in the bush behind her. She whirled around. Whatever it was, was big and headed her way. Had Zillah sent a monster to stop her from reaching the Spring.

"Come on Tyzzi, don't be ridiculous," she said to herself, "It probably is a little, cute, fluffy squirrel. Just then a jet of fire missed her by a mere inch, "Okay so it's a little, cute, fluffy, firebreathing squirrel."

Just then a big, ugly, scaley dragon appeared with a roar, "Okay so it's a big scary fire-breathing dragon that wants to eat me." Tyzzi stated before pulling out her morpher, "It's Morphin' Time, Bravery of a Ranger, Silver Ranger."

…

As Tyzzi dealt with her unwanted shadow, the rest of the team was at the Power Manor, trying to make sure that Zoey was as comfortable as possible. That was when the alarm went off.

"Ay Yi Yi Yi Yi!" Alpha shouted, running to the monitor, "Zillah sent down a monster."

Olivia looked at Zoey and then at the monitor, "There really isn't anything that we can do for Zoey until Tyzzi gets back, and that monster is threatening Angel Grove. Protection Force, it's Morphin' Time!"

…

Robby, Cory, Olivia, and Katy arrived at the monster sighting. "Hey," Olivia shouted, "If you want to cause trouble you're going to have to go through us."

"You?" the monster asked pointing a finger at her, "You still sleep with a nightlight!"

Behind her, Robby snorted, and the next thing she knew she was thrown into a building across the street.

"Hey," Katy yelled, "Don't you know what Thumper's Dad told him about being nice! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!"

The Monster turned towards her, "You're annoying and nobody wants to be your friend!"

Katy gasped as she too was thrown into a building. Cory attacked the monster next, "You'll pay for that!"

"Why do you even bother to fight? You're pathetic and weak. You're five-year-old cousins beat you at arm wrestling."

Robby looked around as Cory flew past, "And then there's me."

The Monster turned to him, "You think you are so tough, you're parents didn't even like you."

Robby let out a scream and continued to attack.

…

Tyzzi shook her head as she knocked the Dragon out, she really didn't want to kill it. Dragons were extremely endangered.

"Right," she said, "Now to find the Spring of Life."

…

The others were at the Power Manor, "Just so you know, I might sleep with a nightlight but I don't need it."

"You guys are my friends, right?" Katy asked.

"Without a doubt," Cory assured his twin sister.

"How was Robby unaffected?" Olivia asked, "We couldn't get close to it."

Zelda shook her head, "I don't know, Alpha do we have any more information on the monster?"

Alpha nodded his round head, "Yes, it's reanimated, it was originally a nighlock, Perhaps the Samurai Rangers could shed some light on how best to defeat it."

Zelda nodded her head, "Grand idea, why don't you locate some of the samurai rangers, perhaps they can shed some light on Robby's immunity to the monsters attack."

…

Tyzzi entered a clearing in the trees where a spring bubbled happily, she smiled, "I found it." she pulled a bottle out of her pocket, crouched down and filled it, "There now we can go save Zoey."

…

Olivia was preparing to travel to the Shiba house, which seemed like the best place to find a Samurai Ranger when Tyzzi appeared with a bottle of Water from the Spring of Life.

She watched as Tyzzi poured the water into Zoey's mouth. Zoey immediately started to gasp for air and chock on the water.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Zoey demanded, confused that her father was at the Power Manor.

"Relax," Olivia stated, "We're going to go to the Shiba house to learn the trick to defeat the monster."

….

Jayden Shiba listened closely as the newest red ranger explained the problem, "A nighlock that turns insults into a physical attack, yes I remember that monster." He shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm not the one to help you with that monster. Our yellow ranger, Emily, was immune to the attack as well. She and the green ranger, Mike, live on a farm outside of town with Emily's older sister. Perhaps she can explain what is going on."

…

Zillah watched from the moon in horror as all six rangers met with a pretty blonde dressed in yellow. She couldn't believe it. Silverdar had insured her that since none of their parents had fought the monster they wouldn't be able to figure out how to fight the monster. Why hadn't he checked to see if they had Samurai Rangers in their brig or not?

Down on Earth Emily nodded as Olivia explained what was going on.

Emily smiled sweetly, "Have you asked Robby if he knew how he escaped the monster's spell?"

Robby shrugged, "When I was younger before I was adopted by Mom and Dad, my parents used to call me names like that. I learned that if I ignore what they are saying it doesn't hurt so much."

Emily nodded as her husband, Mike, added, "That was Emily's secret as well. The best way that we found to stop him is to gag him first."

Olivia nodded her thanks as her communicator went off, "Thank you, that was helpful, but we have to go the monster is back."

Zillah stepped back from the telescope, "Silverdar, I need a new monster, something no one has ever seen. Something even my father didn't fight." She paused for a moment, thinking, "I need the Time Phantom!"

Silverdar shook his head, "Oh no you don't, the Time Phantom is too dangerous, the alliance of evil were the ones that locked it away, and nobody knows who has the key."

"My Father had the key and I stole it from him," Zillah stated, "The Rangers can't defend the earth if they are trapped in time."

…

Olivia watched as the monster burst into flames, turning to congratulate the team when she heard a cold laugh behind her. She slowly turned around to find herself staring at a, she wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a ghost, only it had antlers and a pigs nose and a dragon's tail.

Before anyone could react the world began to spin and everything went black.

…

 **A/N: Well tell me what you think, please review.**

 **Next time on Power Ranger Protection Force: The rangers wake up in a strange place and they have to find out where they are and how to get back to Angel Grove.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ghost of the Past Part ONe

**Hint: How confused can you make your parents?**

Power Ranger Protection Force Chapter Twelve

Olivia watched as the monster burst into flames, turning to congratulate the team when she heard a cold laugh behind her. She slowly turned around to find herself staring at a, she wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a ghost, only it had antlers and a pigs nose and a dragon's tail.

Before anyone could react the world began to spin and everything went black.

…

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, "Where are we?" she asked, looking around, it looked like it could be the park in Angel Grove, but it looked different. The playground equipment looked different and there was a patch of trees where there was only a charred mess from a monster attack when their parents were rangers.

Katy sat up looking around, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Cory looked at his sister in disbelief, "We've never been to Kansas."

"I was quoting Wizard of Oz," Katy snapped, "We aren't in Angel Grove anymore."

"The atmosphere suggests that we are still on Earth, but where is a good question," Tyzzi stated.

Robby stood up, dusting his pants off, "Well sitting here isn't going to help us get home any time soon, I say let's go and find out where we are."

…

Bulk and Skull were hatching another plan to capture the power rangers and find out their secret identities when Skull asked, "Hey Bulkie, do you know any of the kids hanging out with Billy over there?"

Bulk looked over the bush they were hiding behind to stare at the Geek. It certainly looked like Billy, he had the same Geeky Glasses and Geeky Hair, but he was not dressed in Geeky clothes. In fact, he almost looked cool in a jacket and jeans.

He was with another boy dressed like him with brown hair that was cut short and spiked and four girls. One of them looked like she had some Asain ancestry in her, while the other three had blonde hair, though one was curly, one was straight and one almost looked bleached. Bulk frowned, the Asian one almost looked like Trini only with shorter hair. The other's didn't look familiar at all.

"I don't know Skull," Bulk admitted, "The one girl looks like Trini but I don't recognize the others."

"Hey, let's go introduce us to them, maybe we can go on a double date with a couple of girls," Skull suggested.

…

Up in the moon palace of Lord Zedd, Zedd was in a foul mood, there were strange energy waves coming from Angel Grove, specifically a set of six teenagers that he had never seen before. He frowned, a couple of them did look familiar as if he had seen them before. Then it dawned on him, two of them looked like the Yellow and Blue Rangers, yet different.

"Goldar, I want you to take a patrol of putties and capture those teenagers, they look like warriors, I am sure that you can convince them to come with you."

"Yes my Lord," Goldar said bowing down.

…

The first thing Bulk noticed was that the jackets weren't identical like he first thought each one had the words "Serve and Protect," on them but in different colors, and they all had an animal on them as well as the words "Protection Force."

The blonde with curly hair had their back towards them so they could see that the jacket said, "Serve and Protect, Protection Force Red Ranger," as well as a rabbit.

Bulk grabbed Skull, "Did you see what was on that girl's Jacket?"

"Yeah, a cute little bunny rabbit, why?"

"No, Nitwit, it says Red Ranger on it," Bulk stated, "Maybe she knows who the power rangers are."

However, before they could get any closer they turned tail and fled as Goldar showed up with a patrol of putty patrollers.

"You are coming with me," Goldar growled.

"Wow, Silverdar painted himself gold," Tyzzi stated.

"And he thinks he can fight," Katy laughed, "He was defeated by Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim in bird form."

"Please excuse my sister, Silverdar," Cory said, "I fear that my parents dropped her on her head as a young infant."

"Katy's right, to think that his brother was a feared enemy of the power rangers," Olivia stated.

"Why?" Robby asked, "According to Dad it was easy to trick him."

Goldar growled, even the power rangers showed him more respect than this, "Putties, attack."

Olivia dodged one putty and got a good look at another, "Aim for the 'Z's on their chests those are their weak spots."

"I don't know what Zillah is up to," Cory said, "But her logic is flawed, why send down Silverdar and a bunch of putties, normal earthlings have been known to take them out before the power ranger team could arrive. Come on, our parents defeated them when they were ten."

Goldar couldn't understand what they were saying, but he knew one thing, these teenagers weren't even fazed. They were laughing at him and somehow defeated twenty putties in twenty seconds.

"You could have saved us a few," Robby complained to Olivia.

"I wanted to break Dad's record of ten putties in five minutes."

Goldar quickly left, he did not want to fight someone who could take out a patrol in under half a minute.

"You know if Zillah can attack us, maybe we can contact Zelda at the Power Manor?" Robby suggested.

The teens tried and all they got was static. "Perhaps she is jamming the frequency if I can find a place to work I will be able to find a frequency that works."

The teens started to walk around town, paying close attention to where they were going and where they had been.

Zoey was the one to notice the similarities, "The street layout is the same as Angel Grove," She pointed down one street, "the youth center is down this street."

…

Olivia held the door to the Youth Center open for the others, they were all starving and they still didn't know where they were at, and it wasn't like they could tell people that they fell out of the sky. Even if they were known power rangers people would think they were crazy. Unless they were also power rangers.

A girl their age with Caramel Hair was doing a routine on the balance beam as two boys their age sparred nearby. The one boy was wearing red and had short hair while the guy wearing green had long hair. An African American boy watched them as they sparred.

"Has anyone seen Billy and Trini today?" the African American asked the two boys as the stopped for a breath.

The girl dismounted beautifully as she said, "Billy's working on an invention, and you know how he gets and Trini's babysitting Sylvia."

Olivia sat down at a table and groan, "I wish that I knew where we are, at least so that we can figure out how to get home."

"Maybe we can click our heels together and say 'There's no place like home,'" Katy suggested.

"You are no longer allowed to watch the Wizard of Oz," Cory informed his twin sister.

Just then two guys their age dressed like punks approached them, "Hey," the heavier set one said, "The back of your jackets say that you're Power Rangers, is that true?"

Olivia looked confused, "Everybody knows that. At least everybody at home knows that."

"Oh," the thin one asked, "Are you lost."

"Yes," Olivia said, "My name is Olivia, and these are my teammates."

Bulk paid attention, curly hair was Olivia, brown hair was Robby, straight hair was Katy, bleached was Tyzzi and the Billy look-alike was Cory.

"Hey, are you like related to Billy Cranston somehow?" Bulk asked, "You look just like him."

Cory nodded, "Of course, do you know him, he is my father."

Skull laughed, "That's cool, I didn't realize that he had a kid."

"You Nitwit," Bulk growled, "There is no way that Billy can have a kid the same age as he is."

Cory looked at the others, "Maybe we're thinking of different people," He said.

He turned to the others, "Guys the reason why we recognize the layout and things looked similar is because we are still in Angel Grove, only during Lord Zedd's day. That's why we were attacked by his footsoldiers."

"What do we do," Zoey asked.

"Find our parents and get them to take us to Zordon," Olivia stated, "Surely he will know how to send us back."

"How do we do that?"

…

Kim slipped her hand into Tommy's ignoring the glare they got from Jason and the look Zack gave them. If they wanted to have a problem with her dating Tommy let them have a problem with it.

"Hey, look," Zack shouted, pointing to one of the tables, Billy's here and he has some cute lady friends. "Looks like Tommy can't come check them out with us seeing as he's already taken."

The four friends walked up in time to hear another boy ask, "How do we do that?"

"Billy, Trini, who are your friends."

Cory looked at Zoey and the others, "I think they found us. It never dawned on me that our resemblance to our parents would cause us to be mistaken for them."

"What are you talking about Billy?" Jason asked.

Cory looked at them and said, "I'm not Billy, I'm his son."

…

 **A/N: Well this looks like a good place to leave off. So tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ghost of the Past part two

Protection Force Ghost of the Past Part Two:

Kim slipped her hand into Tommy's ignoring the glare they got from Jason and the look Zack gave them. If they wanted to have a problem with her dating Tommy let them have a problem with it.

"Hey, look," Zack shouted, pointing to one of the tables, Billy's here and he has some cute lady friends. "Looks like Tommy can't come check them out with us seeing as he's already taken."

The four friends walked up in time to hear another boy ask, "How do we do that?"

"Billy, Trini, who are your friends."

Cory looked at Zoey and the others, "I think they found us. It never dawned on me that our resemblance to our parents would cause us to be mistaken for them."

"What are you talking about Billy?" Jason asked.

Cory looked at them and said, "I'm not Billy, I'm his son."

…

Zack burst out laughing, "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Robby groaned, "Cory you can't tell someone that you're someone's son when you're in the past, it's tacky."

"What do you mean in the past?" Kim asked, confused.

Olivia spoke up, "We mean we're from the year 2017, in fact, it's February 12th, 2017, Mom's birthday in two days."

"We'll get you back in time," Zoey promised.

"My birthday is in two days too," Kim said confused.

"That's what she …" Katy began before getting whacked

"I'm sorry," Jason said, "But I have a hard time buying that you're from the future, even Billy hasn't been able to crack time travel and he build…"

"A Flying car, the RADBUG, he gave it to us a few months ago," Cory replied, pulling out his wallet, "look here is my Student ID."

Jason took the card, it had Cory's picture on it and the name Cornelius Steven Cranston and the school 2016-2017 and Angel Grove High on it.

"Okay, that's creepy, how did you get here," Jason asked, handing him back his ID.

"We think it was a monster attack, but it happened right after we defeated a monster with some advice from some former rangers who fought a similar monster once," Olivia stated.

"Maybe Zillah sent us back to a time when there was no former power ranger so we can't get help," Katy suggested, "But hey, that's actually pretty stupid of her because now we have Zordon."

"You know who Zordon is?" Jason hissed.

Zoey shrugged, "Who hasn't heard of Zordon? At least among the power rangers."

"Let's go somewhere else to talk," Jason ordered, leaving no room for argument.

…

Soon they were back at the Command Center, "So this is the Command Center," Cory stated, "It's smaller than I thought."

"Greetings, You Must Be The Power Rangers That I Sensed Arrived Earlier," A booming voice called out.

The Teens turned around but before Jason could introduce the giant floating head, Olivia stepped forward, "Zordon, it is a privilege to meet you, are parents have spoken highly of you, as well as our mentor, your granddaughter, Zelda."

"Ay YI Yi, You look so much like Billy and Trini it is amazing."

"I will admit that I favor my father while Zoey here favors her mother," Cory admitted, "However, I fear that our pasts are so entangled with your futures for us to tell you more, lest you change the course of your future and thus affect our pasts."

"Translation," Kim asked, blinking in confusion.

"Our pasts are your futures and we need to let you make the same choices that you made in our pasts, even the ones that were mistakes because that could affect our futures as well," Katy explained.

"There Is Wisdom In Your Words Young Cornelius, However Alpha Five And I Will Need Information On The Monster You Were Fighting And Who Sent It So That We Can Devise A Way To Send You Home."

The teens told him about Zelda and Zillah and the kidnappings. They told him about the Basilisk Poisoning and the bully monster that they got advise on how to defeat from a former team of rangers that had fought a similar monster during their service.

To end it Olivia described the monster that had attacked right after they had defeated the first monster, "It was strange that she sent down a monster right as we finished cutting down her last one, we hadn't even demorphed. It looked like a ghost only it had antlers and a pig's snout and a Dragon's tail, and the next thing we knew we were here in the past."

"The Time Phantom, He Is A Tricky Being, He Is No Doubt Hiding Somewhere In This Time Period, Alpha Five will Work On Locating Him, Once He Is Defeated You Will Be Returned To Your Time Period And Everyone Here Will Remember It As A Dream."

"So it won't matter if we let something slip because they won't remember it?"

"They Will Remember It As If It Had Been A Dream."

Before anyone could say anything more Goldar showed up in the Park with a group of Putties.

…

Kim watched as Olivia laid into the Putties, she had been knocked down and was now doing a handstand while kicking the putty in the chest, "Nice move!" Kim called out.

"Thanks," Olivia stated, "You taught it to me."

Robby came up to them and yawned big, "This is boring, a group of ten-year-olds can defeat putties, by playing dodgeball!"

"Really," Tommy stated, punching a putty away, "Those kids must have been very smart."

"Those kids were you," Zoey stated, "Zedd tried to capture you by turning you into ten-year-olds and erasing your memories. It didn't go as planned."

After defeating the Putties Zedd sent down a monster and Tommy and the teens from the future were sent to wait elsewhere.

…

"This is what I don't like," Tommy said glumly, "My powers are failing and there is nothing that I can do about it."

Robby nodded, pulling out his dragon dagger, "But you'll come out stronger, in our time period whenever a team of rangers are in trouble you are one of the first ones that they think of. After Green, you serve as White and become the leader of the team and later you become red for two different teams and even become a mentor and black ranger for another team later on and you lead all the teams that ever existed to stop a mass invasion of Earth."

Tommy laughed, "You make me sound cool."

"I thought that Kids are supposed to brag about their parents."

"You're my son?" Tommy asked, shocked, this boy didn't look anything like him.

Robby nodded, "You adopted me when I was eight after fostering me for a year and a half. You actually fought for me in court, trying to get me away from my abusive family," Robby froze for a second, "You mentioned a dream you had, in which you knew that I was meant to be your son, you must have been talking about this."

Tommy laughed, "Well I guess we have some time before I get called in if I do, so how about I show you around Angel Grove, or have I already?"

Robby shook his head, "No, you haven't, we don't live in Angel Grove we live in Reefside, we're living with your parents because you and mom were turned into birds and we can't figure out how to turn you back.

"Cory and his parents have tried multiple times, but it isn't working. I heard Uncle Billy say that he wished Aunt Trini were still alive because she could help change you guys back."

Tommy shook his head, "Trini dies, let's not tell people about that, even if we won't remember this."

"I have a great idea," Katy said, bouncing in place, "Why don't we bury a time capsule that we can dig up when we get back, that way we can prove to our parents that this actually happened."

Just then Tommy's communicator went off telling him that he was needed, "I have to go," he said, don't get lost."

…

 **A/N: Well that looks like a good stopping point so Tommy and Robby had some bonding time and Katy suggest that they bury a time capsule for them in the future. Please review it makes me so happy.**


	14. Chapter 14 Ghost of the Past Part Three

Power Ranger Protection force 14: Ghost of the Past, Part three: Lost in the Past.

After Olivia's and Robby's teenage father left Katy looked at the others, "So, what do we do know?"

Before anyone could come up with an idea, bells began to chime in Olivia's pocket. Everyone stopped and looked at her, "It's an alarm," she said, "Reminding me that I was supposed to pick Davey up after soccer practice."

"Call Grandma and tell her that there are complications," Robby instructed as Olivia pulled her phone out.

"There's only one problem," Olivia stated, "No cell service."

Cory nodded, "Of course, this is before cell phones became popular, our service providers probably don't exist yet."

Olivia went through her phone, "Hey, everything I downloaded is still on here and working, but I can't access the internet."

"Wifi must not have been invented yet," Robby said as Ernie showed up.

Ernie looked younger, is full head of hair a dark brown, "Hey Billy, Zack left his walkman, do you think you can give it to him?"

Cory simply nodded taking the device and studying it, the walkman appeared to be some sort of ancestor to the modern Ipod, "Fascinating, you had to carry the tapes around that you wanted to listen to, to think, we have several albums in the palm of our hands in a device only a fraction of the size as this."

Olivia pulled up a map of Angel Grove that she had on her phone, "So we are here," she said, pinning the youth center on the map, "so does anyone know Zack's address?"

Everyone shook their heads, Uncle Zack didn't talk much about were he grew up, Robby finally spoke up, "The only thing that I know about Uncle Zack's childhood was that his parents didn't have a lot of money and he taught hip hop kido to earn pocket money."

"Does anyone know what his parents names are?" Olivia asked.

Zoey shook her head, "I met them once,but I can't remember their names."

Olivia lead them out of the Youth Center and into a phone booth, where she looked through the phone book. "There's three Taylor Families in here."

"Great, should we visit all three to find out which on is Zack's?" Robby asked.

"I don't think so," Olivia stated, "Zoey what do you think?"

Zoey looked at the names, and pointed to one of the addresses, "This one is in a gated community, in an upper-class neighborhood, if Uncle Zack's parents didn't have much money then they wouldn't live there, and this one's address is a retirement community. That leaves the one on Palm Street, which is odd, that's where the dojo is, I thought there was only government housing and the refugee camp in that neighborhood."

...

It quickly became quickly that this area of town had changed dramatically. Robby and Olivia encouraged their friends to walk in a tight circle. They could tell that this was a rough part of town.

"This is like the place that I lived in when I was with my Biological Parents. I hated that place," Robby hissed in his sister's ear.

Olivia nodded her head, "It reminds me of the apartment that Mom was living in when we first met, she couldn't wait to get out of there. When dad asked her to move in with him she jumped at the chance."

Zoey frowned, "Where's the community garden, it was right here?" she indicated an empty alleyway and two lonely buildings that looked like they had been abandoned for over a century.

"This must be before they started it," Olivia stated.

"Come on," Tyzzi urged, "This place is giving me the creeps. Let's keep going."

Katy looked at the run down buildings on either side of the street, "Isn't this were the Family Crisis Center is?"

Cory nodded, "Yes, and Government Housing, and over there is were the refugees camp is. This whole neighborhood looks different, then again, I think I recall Mom mentioning how much this neighborhood changed after the fire. She mentioned being involved in the design."

By now they had reached Palm Street, which was just a little less run-down than the other streets. Zoey stopped in front of a brick building that was all boarded up and had graffiti covering the walls. She wondered if Zack was the one that added the "Mighty Morphin' Black Rules!" though she knew that it was probably not him, at least she hoped not, he wasn't the type to vandalize stuff. It was against the Power Ranger Code of Conduct.

"This is the Dojo," she finally said, shocked.

Just then a group of scruffy looking boys that looked like they were a little older than Robby, who was the oldest of their group appeared out of the alleyway.

All of the boys hairs was extremely long and scraggly, it was not well kept and needed a good shampooing. Robby, having lived in a similar neighborhood for the first six and a half years of his life recognized what they were.

Robby watched as the gang fell back in shock as Tyzzi turned into liquid and back again. Something about

"Olivia, those are gang members!" he exclaimed, panicked, he could still remember what gangs could do.

One of the boy, he looked to be the oldest and possibly the leader, laughed, "Ah, are you little rich people scared, you're a long way from you comfy little neighborhood."

Olivia dropped down into a fighting stance, the back of her neck prickling, next to her she felt her friends drop down as well. Apparently they sensed the upcoming fight as well and were preparing for it. She almost felt sorry for the gang members.

The leader burst out laughing, "Guys do you see this, they think that they can fight us." He grinned evilly, "Let's show them why that's a bad idea."

Olivia felt like as Leader she needed to say something as well, "Guys remember Scared is better than Scarred, and Scarred is better than Dead."

The Leader burst out laughing, "Did you hear that, they think they can scare us," the others laughed as he swung a fist into Tyzzi, who simply turned into her liquid form.

After he pulled it out with a shout, she turned back into her humanoid form, "That tickled."

Robby watched in amusement at their reaction to Tyzzi's Mecurian abilities. Until Cory pointed down the street, about two blocks away at a car, "There's a dime under that car."

Robby walked down the street, picked up the car, grabbed the dime and set the car back down.

It was at this point Olivia realized that she forgot her wallet and supersped to the Youth Center to grab it. She was back in half a minute, "Sorry there was a line," she said, sipping on a smoothie.

Zoey was crouching down, talking to a rat, "You don't say, they did that, why they ought to spend some time in the slammer for that don't you think?"

With that the gang members started freaking out which got Katy so excited so forgot about her super jump, "They're freaking out, they're freaking out!" she cried, jumping ten feet in the air."

"She just jumped ten feet in the air!" the leader exclaimed.

Katy scratched her head, "Is that really how high i jumped, I can do better than that." With that she started jumping as high as she could, she could jump over the empire state building if she wanted, and started to sing, "The Wonderful things about Katy is Katy is a wonderful thing, her top is made out of rubber and her bottoms are made out of springs. She's bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Katy is I'm the only one, I'm the only one!"

"I'm not related to her," Cory insisted.

"My birth certificate begs to differ."

Just then Zack came running up to them, "There you are, I was worried about you, this isn't the best neighborhood to run around in."

Zoey shook her head, "It's a lot nicer neighborhood in the future," she informed him.

"Well, Zordon thinks he might have found the Time Phantom," Zack informed them.

...

 **A/N: Well, tell me what you think, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Ghost of the Past Four

protection force 15 Ghost of the Past Four

Olivia found it amusing that her fun loving Uncle Zack was chewing them out, especially since at the moment he was younger than them.

"You can't use your powers for personal gain, and I thought Tommy told you to stay at the Youth Center."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, about that, you don't scare me. Now if Dad was yelling at me, that's different, he's scary."

Tommy, who happen to be at the Command Center at the moment, having passed out during the battle and had been teleported into the medical bay, looked up, "What did I do?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Robby began.

...

It had been a warm summer day and Tommy had volunteered to take Robby and Olivia camping so that Kim, uncomfortably pregnant at the moment, could have some peace and quiet. Six year old Olivia and Seven year old Robby had enjoyed setting up the camp and begged to go hiking.

It was while on the hiking trail, going through a meadow did a flying saucer landed and green martians got out. Tommy slowly reached into his back pocket, were he kept a powered morpher on him since he didn't have one when the island he was on exploded. He gave the leader of the martians a look, as though sizing him up. The leader looked at him, "Are you Tommy Oliver?" it asked nervously, already certain that he knew the answer already. Tommy was dangerous to his cause, and should be avoided.

"I am," Tommy said, "I see that my name precedes me."

"I'm so sorry," the leader said, hurrying back to the ship, "I just realized that we are on the wrong planet."

Another martian, apparently slower than the other one said, "I thought we were planning on conquering Earth."

"No," the leader shouted, "I meant Pluto!"

...

"And that is why Pluto is no longer a planet in our time period," Katy finished.

"Aliens were that scared of meeting me?" Tommy asked in wonder, he was the weak one who always wonder if the battle he was going in was going to be his last.

Just then Billy arrived, carrying a metal box, "I found this in my lab, I figure that it would work for the time capsule and I plan to create a device that can turn your parents into humans again."

Robby and Olivia nodded, "You are the most respected person after Zordon in the Power Ranger World. You have pretty much have been active in one way or another since Rita gave you your green ranger powers. You've kept trying to retire yet it only ever lasts maybe a year or two. Let's see, you retired in 1997 and had to help with a mission to the moon in 2001, there was that exploding island right after that, and you were a ranger again in 2004, and let's not forget the alien invasion you helped stop in 2014. And that's when you served on the front line," Olivia suddenly had to stop and catch her breath because she had went so long talking that she forgot to breath.

Robby picked up where his sister left off, "You created morphers for several teams and created the zords and weapons for the Dino Thunder Team and always round up a power ranger team to help with a problem if the current team is decapitated. The only thing you say you would change was allowing Conner to become red, imagine having Zack as Team Leader."

Zoey was watching Alpha scan for signs of the Time Phantom. Soon she would be back to her own time period where her dad wasn't just a few months older then her. Back to a time when her mom was dead, she turned to Billy and Trini. Uncle Billy had told her no in the present, after her mother's death, but maybe this younger Billy will tell her yes, and her mom could help him and Zordon can help too. That was probably why he couldn't do it in the future he needed Zordon's help. To think, if Billy builds the device then not only would her mother be alive, but so would Zordon.

Billy was working with wires when Zoey approached him, "Billy, can you and Zordon build a device that can bring the dead back to life?"

Billy glanced up to Zordon, unsure how to answer, in all of the science fiction novels he had read and movies he had watched bringing the dead back to life was not a pretty sight nor a good idea. Zordon seemed to understand his hesitance, "I am afraid Zoey, that raising the dead is not possible even for someone as powerful as I am."

Zoey went outside and kicked a pebble down the mountain, "I just want to see her again, Robby and Olivia get their parents back, why can't I get my mom back. It isn't fair." she bent down and picked up another pebble, "Dad told me that Mom would have been proud of me, following in her footsteps, but I want to know for sure. I want Mom to gather me up in her arms and tell me that I'm doing a good job and that she couldn't have done better. Even if it is just for a short period of time."

So upset about her one chance of having her dream come true not being able to work she was unaware that she wasn't the only one outside of the Command Center. Trini had came outside to focus more on the letter that she planned to put in the time capsule for Zoey. Crumbling up the letter she was almost done writing she wrote a different one.

Just then Cory hurried out of the Command Center, "Zordon thinks he found the Time Phantom."

...

Zoey stared at the time capsule that contained the device that should be able to turn Kim and Tommy back into humans and other odds and ends that their parents wanted to give them, including a picture of all of them together as Tommy and Jason lowered it down into the ground next to the Command Center. They were headed to the other side of town to fight the Time Phantom, once it was defeated they would be returned to their time period.

Trini pulled Zoey out of the group, the private conversation she had previously overheard still fresh in her mind, "I wanted to tell you that I am proud that you are my daughter," with that she pulled her into a hug. While Trini was aware that this was the first time she had ever hugged her daughter, she was also aware that this was the first time in a long time that her daughter had hugged her and that this would be her last chance to hug her.

Trini watched as Zoey teleported out with the rest of her team. The next time any of them would see their new friends would be when they are babies in their arms.

...

 **A/N: Anyone else need a tissue, or is it just me, and to think, the next chapter is even more emotional, we still need to read Trini's letter to Zoey. Also I'm coming to the end, probably three or four chapters left is all, however, I am considering doing a Super Protection Force, but only if I get four reviews asking for it. Four isn't that many guys. I also feel like I should tell you, due to people pointing out typos in my other stories, my computer is broken and I am borrowing my Mom's and she doesn't have the same spell checks as I did on my. So please bare with me. After Disneyland, which is a week from Saturday, I will see about getting it fixed and or replaced. Thank you for your understanding.**


	16. Ghost of the Past Part Five Home again

Olivia blinked as the wind died down, had it worked? Were they back in their own time period? She looked around the park were they had landed. The playground equipment had changed. Olivia stood up, "I think we're back," She stated.

In front of them the Time Phantom had grown to gigantic proportions. Cory frowned, "There's only one way to find out, let's call in the Zords."

A minute later the rangers were sitting in the Megazord. Robby pushed the joy stick forward with a huge smirk on his face, "It's good to be back in our own time."

"Do you think Dad noticed that we were gone?" Zoey asked.

"We've been gone for several hours," Cory pointed out, "I'm sure they noticed that we were missing."

"Dad's probably worried sick," Zoey fretted.

The Megazord stumbled backwards as a heavy blow landed, "Can we focus on the fight please, we can worry about worried parents later."

Olivia collapsed on the couch in the main room of the power manor. "I'm so glad to be back in my own time."

Jason sat back in a chair, "You gave us a scare when you disappeared. Where did you go?"

"Don't you remember?" Robby asked, confused, "Dad mentioned something about it when I was seven. We went back to when you were serving, it was after Lord Zedd showed up but before Dad became white."

Jason frowned, "I don't remember that, are you sure it didn't happen after I left?"

Olivia nodded, "Dad was wearing green and Trini and Zack were there."

"Zordon said you guys won't remember," Cory stated.

"But dad remembered something," Robby protested.

"Your dad does a lot of things he shouldn't be able to do." Katy pointed out, "I mean, come on, he's been every color you can think of and he's like sixty."

Tommy the falcon squawked at that, which Zoey translated, "he would like to remind you that he is only thirty nine. and he hasn't been blue."

They were just relaxing when Olivia suddenly sat bolt up, "We forgot about the time capsule."

"What time capsule?" Jason asked, confused as he followed Olivia out of the manor and to a patch of dirt a few feet away.

Robby walked over to her and lifted up a large boulder to allow Olivia to pull out the metal tool box buried beneath it.

Billy, who had just arrived with Kat frowned, "That looks like my missing tool box, it disappeared one night, though I had a dream that I buried it."

Olivia threw the lid open and pulled out a circular remote like device, along with a large stack of blue prints and handed them to Billy, "This is your specialty."

Billy took the device in confusion. This was in his handwriting, yet he didn't remember inviting anything like this. "Fascinating, I think this is the solution to our feathery problem."

"less talking more working" Katy ordered her father, dragging him into the manor.

Billy stood in front off the cage that housed Tommy and Kim and pushed the button on the device. He smiled as he watched the two of them grow and changed in front of them.

Tommy smiled as he looked down at his hands before reaching over and grabbing Kim who stumbled on her legs, "Easy there beautiful," he urged, "How's your leg."

Kim shook her head, "I think my time as a crane aggravated my leg." She admitted.

Olivia shot up and disappeared in a blur, only to appear five minutes later with her mother's cane. Kim groaned as she shifted her weight of her right leg and on to her cane. She had honestly hoped that she had put the last of her days with the cane behind her.

Billy shook his head, "Apparently the healing potion wasn't a permanent solution after all. I might be able to recreate the potion, but there was that fire in my lab in England, and the move, and that fire in my lab here in town, I might not have my notes, and it took me years to develop."

Kim shook her head, "don't stress about it, if you can find your notes and recreate it, that would be great, this time, I suggest that you patent it. Think about it, one shot takes away chronic pain for ten years."

Jason hugged his sister and best friend before glancing into the time capsule and pulled out a picture of the six original rangers with the six protection force rangers.

"I guess it wasn't a dream."

Zoey shook her head, pulling out an envelope addressed to her, ( **A/N: grab the tissues before you read any farther.)** "It looks like mom wrote me a letter."

Jason looked over at her, "what does it say?"

" _My dear precious daughter, I know how hard it is to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Know this, if you put your trust in your team and believe in yourself you can do it. I'm sorry that I can't be there in person, but know this, you are not without a mother figure, your Aunt Kim as you called her will gladly step up. i know that she would not be a replacement for me but she is a loving person who will help you navigate puberty. Mainly I want to tell you how proud i am of you. I've only known you a few hours and I know that you are the right one to follow in my footsteps. You are brave and caring and a wonderful power ranger. I want you to know that I am proud of you no matter what. I don't care that you are a power ranger, or that you are the same color as me. I am proud of how loving and caring you are. Don't you ever change. Love your mother, Trini."_

Zoey finished with a sob burying her face in her father's chest, "She's proud of me, just like you said, it doesn't matter what I do with my life, as long as i stay true to myself."

Jason squeezed his daughter tight, "Just like I told you. Come on your brother probably is wondering were we are at."

 **A/N: I was going to continue on with Kim and Tommy reuniting with their children, but i didn't want to take away from this moment.** **I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm back from Disneyland and I've recovered from the flu. so i should be getting back on schedule, until our big camping trip.**


	17. The Rat Among Us Part One

**A/N: Here we go, if this was a TV show this would be the two-part season finally, but don't worry, I have a bit of Super Protection Force Planned so don't you fret.**

 **Chapter 17: The Rat among Us Part One**

Olivia glanced at her cousin, concerned about the way she had broken down crying after reading the letter from her mother that they had found in the time capsule. Should she be concerned? Her uncle pulled his daughter in for a tight hug, he had it under control.

"Olivia," Robby asked suddenly, pulling out a box from the bottom of the box, "What's this?"

Olivia frowned, looking at the ornate box, "I don't remember that getting put in there," she admitted.

"Ay Yi Yi," Alpha shouted, "I remember that Zordon had me put it in when you weren't looking," he admitted, "It has the crystal hearts in it."

"What are the crystal hearts?" Tyzzi asked, confused.

"Powerful things we should keep out of the hands of Zillah," Katy stated as if the others were idiots who didn't realize how obvious the answer was.

...

Zillah was watching the whole thing, so her father had had access to the Crystals like she had first thought. Burying them to prevent her from getting them. Leaving them in the hands of her enemy while she wanted nothing more than to exact her revenge on those who were responsible for her father's death. She needed to get them before the Rangers learned what they were and how to use them.

But how? How to infiltrate their base and steal the Crystals? Turn one of the rangers Evil? That was a thought, but no, that wouldn't work. Rita and Lord Zedd tried that several times and it never worked for them. Kidnap a ranger and ransom them back for the Crystals? That was a plan but with so many past generations of Rangers to look up to surely they would know that they weren't planning on keeping their end of the deal. Kidnap a ranger and send in a duplicate, that was a plan, but how to kidnap them? Who to send as the duplicate? How to keep the Rangers busy enough to not notice that one of them was an imposter?

"Silverdar!" Zillah screeched for her henchman.

Silverdar came running into the room, "Yes my queen?" he asked with a bow.

"How many monsters can we make at the moment?" She demanded.

"The MonsterMatic can create two monsters at once, a technique that several others had tried with mixed results," Silverdar admitted.

Zillah rubbed her forehead, she had a headache coming on, "I want the Slippery Rat and the Copy Cat now!" she ordered.

Silverdar, however, frowned, "Both of them? At once? They don't get along with each other very well."

"Yes! I want them Both! And I want them NOW!"

...

Kim smiled as she hobbled to the front door of her In-Laws, Tommy had decided that the Protection Force was doing a good job dealing with this threat and didn't need any help as of yet. Which meant that they were going home, at least for now. Luckily the Protection Force had both Teleportation and Olivia's super speed, so them moving back to Reefside with the family wasn't going to impact their team any.

She hoped that the move to Angel Grove and back to Reefside hadn't interfered with her children's education, changing schools can be hard, to change them twice in one school year was harder on them. Once they got home and got back in routine they should adjust just fine.

She notices a little hand pull back a curtain and a little face of one of her daughters peeked out, before disappearing again.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Skyla shouted, leaving the door wide open as she raced over to her parents. It had been rough this past couple of months, what with not knowing anything about her parents' whereabouts.

Tommy laughed as he scooped Skyla up into his arms, "Skyla, how's my Princess," he asked hugging her tight, he had missed his children terribly.

Davey, who had heard his younger sister's shout hurried out the door, sure enough, his older siblings were standing there with their parents. "Mom, Dad, You're here!" He called out in enthusiasm, before turning his head to call back inside the house, "Annie, Sammy! Come Quick! Mom and Dad are Back!"

"Brace yourself," Tommy murmured into Kim's ear as the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard coming from the house. No sooner had he said that was he tackled hugged by Annie and Sammy, the two young girls thrilled to see their father after so long apart.

Just then the communicators went off, causing four people to raise their wrists to their mouth, which caused Skyla and Samantha to giggle at their parents, "Silly, you aren't power rangers, Olivia and Robby are."

Tommy laughed as Olivia said into her communicator, "Go for Oliver," she looked up at her family giving her a weird look, "What, it sounds cool!"

"Somebody's been spending too much time with Katy," Robby muttered underneath his breath.

"Silverdar and some skeletons are attacking the park," Alpha stated.

"Olivia and I are on our way," Robby stated before hitting the teleportation button on his communicator, as Robby disappeared in a beam of green light, Olivia disappeared in a streak of red as she super-sped away.

...

Silverdar smiled, everything was going according to plan, as long as the Copy Cat and Slippery Rat hid in the shadow dimension, Zelda shouldn't be able to locate them.  
And once they had a Power Brat, Copy Cat would take on the appearance of that ranger, hopefully, Zelda wouldn't be able to sense that it was a monster until they got the Crystals.

...

Robby picked up Silverdar and threw him into a group of skeletons that was harassing a group of elementary kids. He looked around to see if anyone else was in need of his help. Tyzzi was driving a group of Skeletons crazy by transforming into mercury and back. Olivia was making another group dizzy by super speeding around them. Katy, Zoey, and Cory were teaming up against a larger group. He frowned, usually by now Zillah would have sent down a monster, seeing as they were all distracted.

Just then he heard a rustling in the trees behind him. He turned around just in time to see a giant rat man creature appear right in front of him. He barely had enough time to scream before the creature grabbed him and dragged him back into the shadows.

...

Zoey kicked a skeleton out of the way so that Katy, who had jumped over her head, had somewhere to land when Cory suddenly stiffened, "There's something sneaking up on Robby," he stated, his head cocked to one side as he tried to pinpoint the noise. He, however, did not need his super senses to hear the scream that came from that direction.

Katy looked at the others, "I'll go check on him!" she cried, leaping over the group of skeletons, before tearing towards where Robby was.

When she got there, Robby was dusting himself off, "There was some sort of Rat monster that attacked me, but I scared it off."

"That's gr...gr..." Katy sniffled, "Achoo..." Katy swiped at her nose, "That's great, sorry about tha... tha... Achoo!" Katy exploded again, "Are you sure that it was a rat monster and not a cat, because, A...a...achoo! I'm allergic to cats."

Robby's eyes grew round, "It was a rat, I swear, maybe there's just a cat nearby."

...

"Give him some space, honestly boys, you are suffocating him!" a familiar female voice ordering was the first thing Robby was aware of as he came to.

"I think he's coming too," a male voice called out as Robby groaned and opened his eyes, only to blink when he saw the people crowded around him, "Conner? Aunt Tanya?" he asked groggily, sitting up and staring at everybody in the room, "Mack! Rose! Tyzonn, Vella, Kira, Taylor, Cole, Dana, Antonio, Ronny, Andros, Karone, Will, Nick, Maddie, V, You're okay!"

Ronny snorted, "As okay as being trapped in a dungeon by a crazy madman who wants to destroy earth can be."

Robby looked around, they all looked healthy, like they have been getting enough to eat, which almost surprised him, but then again Zillah needed them alive to be able to recreate their monsters, "Is there seriously no way out?" Robby asked, concern in his voice, these were his role models, rangers themselves if they hadn't been able to find a way out of the dungeon by now, after months of being held prisoners, there was no way that they could escape.

Andros shook his head, "This place was built to hold power rangers, even the strongest ranger can't break out of here, trust me, Mack tried."

"I have super strength as well, what if I help Mack knock a hole out so we can escape, surely the dungeon wasn't built to hold more than one team, more than one person with super strength. I bet if we all work together we can win."

...

 **A/N: Oh boy, Robby found the others, What's going on with Katy, why does she keep sneezing? Please review, oh, and any monster ideas are greatly appreciated for the next book in the series. Any guesses on who Zillah's father is?**


	18. Rat Among us part two: secret Revealed

**A/N: Here we go I hope this isn't to long, it might be awhile before a post the Super Protection Force, but here is the last of protection force, and you finally going to learn who Zillah's father is. talk about a bombshell, I've dropped hints in the last few chapters, but nobody seems to have picked up on it.**

 _Aah...Ahchoo,_ Katy sniffled as she swiped at her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Use a tissue Katiana," Cory snapped offering her a tissue from his pocket, "Are you coming down with a cold?" he asked.

Katiana shook her head, sneezing again, "I think it's allergies," she admitted, before sneezing again.

Robby looked at her in disgust, keep this up and she might blow his cover, "Then take something for them," he snapped.

Katy glared at her cousin, "Allergy pills make me tired, and, _ahchoo,_ and don't help much when I'm in close proximity to a cat. _ahchoo,_ Seriously, did someone sneak a cat in here."

Tyzzi leaned over and whispered in Cory's ear, "Does she ever try to claim that she's allergic to your mother because of her name?"

"Every time she asks her to do something," Cory muttered back, blushing slightly at the close contact.

"Zillah must have sent the rat man monster to steal the crystals, we better take them to keep them safe," Robby stated.

"they are perfectly safe were they are Robert," Zelda stated, "You do not need the power of the crystals just yet."

"less talking more fighting," Olivia snapped, "I want to go home someday tonight."

Pow, the sound of fists hitting the wall rounded through the dungeon as Mack and Robby hit the wall together, dust pouring down on them. Rose frowned, liking at her husband, "I don't get it that should have worked."

Kira perched her lips, "I could try my sonic scream, but there is no way they wouldn't hear me."

Dana frowned, deep in thought, "We all have the enhanced abilities of a power ranger, and Robby has super speed and Tyzonn and Vella have their special ability that allows them to go through force fields. If we all work together, maybe we can get out."

Katy was having a hard time fighting, she was double teaming with Robby, something she would normally jump at, but she was finding it hard to breath, and not just because she found him cute.

She frowned, she had heard of several times that a monster had disguise itself as a ranger. And if it was a cat based monster, it would explain her uncontrollable sneezing. She pulled out her blaster and blasted Robby in the back sending him and the rat monster he was entangled with flying.

"Katy," Zoey gasped, "You just shot Robby."

"No I didn't," Katy insisted, "I shot the monster."

"Hate to break it to you sis, but you missed," Cory shouted, only for Tyzzi to scream and Olivia to shout, "Katy didn't miss the monster look."

Where Robby and the rat monster had landed, a cat monster was fighting the rat, a burnt patch of fur on its back from where Katy had hit it with her blaster.

Olivia pulled out her weapon, "What have you done with my brother!" she growled before revealing just how dangerous she was with the sword.

Robby looked at the gaping hole in the wall, it had taken ask of them but they had done it. Rose covered his mouth before he could let out a cheer, "Not yet, we need to get out of here, quickly, no doubt the guards heard us, and we still don't have anyway to get back to earth."

Mack placed a comforting hand on his wife's arm, "Don't worry, we can cause a lot of damage together, as for how to get home, we have enough aliens on our side that I'm sure we can find a way of the moon."

Andros was looking around, before pointing to the right, I suggest we go that way."

five minutes later the rangers closed the door to a room behind them as skeletons ran pass. Robby looked around the room, it looked like Command Central at the power manor, "one of these should be either a communication hub or teleportation." Robby stated.

Olivia was pacing, "Where it's Robby?"

"Ay Yi Yi," Alpha cried out, "He appears to be on the moon with the others, I'll try getting a lock on him, but I can't promise anything, I haven't been able to rescue the others."

Robby smiled he had found what looked like the teleportation system, not that he knew how to use it, but he knew someone just smart enough to figure it out, "Rose, I think I found the teleportation device."

Andros looked up from where he was trying to comprehend the news paper clipping he had found from Eltar. He couldn't understand it, it had a picture of Zillah with an older man and was titled "Zordon, with his daughter Zillah." Another picture showed Zillah with a young girl and was captioned, Zillah with daughter Zelda.

He frowned, "Robby, what is the name of your mentor again?"

"Zelda, Zordon's granddaughter, why?"

Before Andros could explain Rose got the teleporter working and they all disappeared in a beam of light to land in the power manor to Alpha's great surprise, "Ay Yi Yi, you all escaped."

Robby however just nodded at his teammate still curious about what Andros was talking about, "Why did you want to know who our mentor was?"

"Zelda it's the daughter of Zillah," Andros announced showing them the news paper clipping.

"but," Zoey stuttered, "that means..."

"Zillah is Zordon's Daughter, which is how she was able to betray him all those years ago." Zelda spoke up, "and as Andros has said my mother."

 **A/N : duh duh duh, how many of you saw that coming? Please review.**


End file.
